Just Can't Let You Go
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Saat alunan piano itu mulai berakhir disaat itu pula Sasuke sadar. Dia sadar akan janjinya dulu, janji yang pernah ia ucapkan. Dan semuanya sudah terlambat, sosok itu sudah terlanjur terluka karena ulahnya / Last Chapter /
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Saat alunan piano itu mulai berakhir disaat itu pula Sasuke sadar. Dia sadar akan janjinya dulu, janji yang pernah ia ucapkan. Dan semuanya sudah terlambat, sosok itu sudah terlanjur terluka karena ulahnya.**

**Just Cant't Let You Go**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

Seorang gadis pirang sedang berlari-lari disepanjang koridor University of Tokyo, tak peduli dengan bulir keringat yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya. Dia terus berlari, tak ayal itu menyebabkan ia menabrak para mahasiswa yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Dia masih terus berlari tak peduli dengan para cacian dan umpatan yang diberikan para mahasiswa yang tak sengaja ia tabrak itu.

Gadis itu memperbaiki letak tas selempangannya, menaiki setiap anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju tempat tujuannya. Sesekali ia berhenti, mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya yang sedari tadi ia pacu untuk berlari atau sekadar untuk mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu itu.

'Tinggal satu lantai lagi' batinnya

Dan kemudian gadis itu kembali berlari menaiki setiap anak tangga, dan disinilah dirinya sekarang di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Music Room' di pintunya. Gadis itu membuka pintu dihadapannya dengan perlahan, seketika suara gebukan drum dan petikan gitar listrik menyambut pendengarannya. Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebu, tersenyum canggung saat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap kehadirannya, termasuk seorang wanita yang kini sedang berdiri disamping grand piano yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Sorry, I'm late Mrs. Yuhi" ucap gadis itu sopan

Wanita itu mengangguk, memaklumi keterlambatan salah satu mahasiswinya itu, dengan beribawa wanita bernama lengkap Yuhi Kurenai itu mempersilakan gadis pirang tersebut duduk di kursinya.

"Duduklah Naruto"

"Arigatou"

Kelas hari itu dimulai kembali dan diakhiri 1 jam kemudian dengan permainan harmonika dari salah satu mahasiswa bernama Suigetsu. Naruto baru akan beranjak dari kursi saat Kurenai menghampirinya.

"Apa besok kau bekerja part time Naruto?" tanyanya

"Sepertinya tidak, memangnya ada apa sensei?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

"Mengenai apa?"

"Besok saja kuberitahu, kau datang saja kesini sepulang kuliah ya" ujar Kurenai

"Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan Naruto, jaa"

"Jaa"

Setelah kepergian Kurenai, Naruto pun mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Pergi menuju cafetaria yang terletak disudut kampusnya, dia harus menganjal perutnya sebelum kembali mengikuti mata kuliah selanjutnya. Gadis itu menutupi rambut pirangnya dengan mengenakan topi yang tadi ia simpan di dalam tas selempangannya.

Gadis bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu tercatat sebagai mahasiswi tingkat 3 di University of Tokyo. Gadis yang kesehariannya tak pernah lepas dari topi orangenya itu adalah salah satu mahasisiwi fakultas seni, kejeniusannya dalam hal musik itulah yang membuatnya mendapatkan beasiswa di kampus terbaik yang dimiliki Tokyo ini.

Naruto baru saja menginjakan kakinya di cafeteria saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menguyurkan segelas jus orange diatas kepalanya. Naruto mendesis marah, memandang penuh tajam kepada sang pelaku yang dengan sengaja menumpahkan jus itu padanya.

"Apa?" tanya gadis indigo dihadapannya itu dengan santai

Naruto tak menjawab dia malah terlihat membersihkan kemejanya yang basah akibat jus itu.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"Aku merasa tak punya kesalahan apapun padamu Hyuuga-san"

"Tentu saja kau punya salah padaku bodoh! Kau mendekati Sasuke-kun, kau pikir itu bukan sebuah kesalahan, huh?!" bentak gadis itu

Naruto menghela napas berat, lagi-lagi semuanya karena si pantat ayam itu. Kenapa hidupnya jadi semakin bertambah buruk sejak dia mengenal pemuda raven itu? Atau jangan-jangan pemuda itu memang pembawa sial untuknya.

"Aku tidak mendekati Sasuke"

"Jangan bohong! Aku melihatmu naik mobil Sasuke kemarin"

Shit! Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, menyesali ajakan pemuda itu untuk mengantarnya pulang kemarin, kalau saja dia menolak mungkin sekarang ia tak perlu bersusah payah menghadapi fans girl si pantat ayam itu. Benar-benar merepotkan, batinnya

"Mungkin kau salah melihat Nona"

"Kau pikir aku buta! Jelas-jelas yang kulihat kemarin itu adalah kau"

"Haah~ baiklah, baiklah. Itu memang aku, kau puas?! Sekarang apa maumu nona Hyuuga? Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu saat ini"

"Brengsek! Kau meremahkanku, huh?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, gadis Hyuuga itu mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga menabrak tembok. Naruto meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya menghantam tembok dengan cukup keras. Gadis Hyuuga itu mencengkram lengan Naruto, kukunya yang panjang menacap ke kulit tan miliknya, kemeja yang ia kenakan sama sekali tak berguna untuk melindungi kulitnya dari kuku gadis itu. Naruto tak melawan, dia cukup waras untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan purtri bungsu keluarga Hyuuga ini.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau tak pantas untuk Sasuke-kun, jadi menjauhlah darinya. Kau itu hanya akan merusak nama baik keluarganya saja. Kau itu hanya gadis miskin yang tak akan mungkin mendapatkan seorang pangeran sekelas Sasuke-kun. Jika, kau tetap mendekati Sasuke-kun, aku akan menyuruh pihak kampus untuk mencabut beasiswamu. Kau paham?!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah, rasa sakit mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Gadis pintar" ucap Hinata seraya melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Naruto kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi lengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berada di Unit Kesehatan Kampus, mengobati lukanya yang dibantu oleh sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tak melawan, huh?" tanya Sakura sambil mengompres memar yang ada di lengan Naruto

Naruto tersenyum getir mendengar nada kesal dari sahabat pinkynya itu

"Aku tak melawan saja dia sudah mengancam akan mencabut beasiswaku, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melawan, mungkin kau tak akan melihatku lagi besok"

Sakura menghela napas berat sedikit kesal dengan sifat sahabatnya yang selalu memilih mengalah itu, jika saja dia ada disana saat itu. sudah dipastikan dia akan menampar gadis Hyuuga itu, berani-berani dia melukai sahabatnya. Dia pikir dia itu siapa?

'Dia itu anak dari donatur terbesar di kampus ini, Sakura' batinnya pada dirinya sendiri

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Bukankah dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu kemarin, kau akan menjawabnya?"

"Entahlah Sakura, aku tak tahu. Aku terlalu takut bersamanya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku dan Sasuke itu berbeda, sangat jauh berbeda. Aku hanya gadis miskin sedangkan Sasuke, dia memiliki segalanya. Aku tak pantas untuknya Sakura" lirih Naruto

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan pada sahabatnya itu, dipeluknya gadis berkulit tan itu, ikut bersedih melihat nasib sahabatnya yang sangat malang tersebut.

Naruto sudah sampai di rumah sederhanya itu, melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Tadaima" ucapnya

Tapi, tak ada yang menyahut ucapannya itu, gadis itu menghela napas panjang.

"Bahkan aku belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanku ini, Kaa-san sudah tidak ada lagi disini Naruto, dia sudah tenang di surga bersama Tuhan" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri

Ibunya, Kushina, meninggal setahun yang lalu karena penyakit yang di deritanya. Dan sebagai anak, Naruto tak tahu menahu tentang penyakit ibunya itu, ibunya menyembunyikan penyakitnya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa sedikit pun memberitahukannya pada Naruto bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya. Naruto benar-benar kehilangan saat itu, hanya ibunya satu-satunya yang ia punya di dunia ini.

Ayah dan kedua kakaknya sudah pergi mendahului Naruto dan ibunya, mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat Naruto masih bayi. Begitulah yang ibunya ceritakan padanya ketika dia bertanya akan sosok ayahnya. Dan disaat itu juga ia baru tahu kalau ternyata ia punya seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang saudara kembar tapi tak identik. Namun, ibunya tak memberitahukan nama ayah dan kedua saudaranya itu bahkan sampai ibunya meninggalkan. Naruto juga tak pernah tahu nagaiman wajah ayah dan kedua saudaranya itu, itu karena ibunya tak pernah menunjukkan foto mereka pada Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menyalakan saklar lampu dan kemudian pergi menuju dapur mininya. Naruto meneguk air dingin yang tadi baru diambilnya, mengambil cup instant noodle yang berada di lemari kemudian menyalakan kompor untuk merebus air.

Untuk beberapa menit Naruto hanya diam, tangannya bermain-main di pinggiran gelas, gadis itu masih memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya pada Sasuke besok, dan pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu, saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

**#Flashback**

Hari itu, sebulan setelah Kushina meninggal. Naruto berniat mendatangi pusaran ibunya, tapi sebelum itu ia ingin membawakan seseutu untuk sang ibunya. Gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko bernama 'Yamanaka Florist'.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Nona?" tanya seorang gadis berpony tail pada Naruto

"Apa disini menjual bunga Lily?"

"Bunga Lily ya… hmm, tunggu sebentar ya, akan kulihat dulu" ucap gadis itu

Naruto mengikuti langkah gadis dihadapannya, sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru toko bunga itu, Toko yang bagus, batinnya. Naruto berhenti di depan salah satu bunga, bunga itu berkelompok berbentuk seperti bintang dengan warna-warna pastel lembut.

"Cantik sekali bukan? Itu namanya Hydragea, baru tiba tadi pagi" ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan gadis itu. "Kau ingin satu tangkai atau sebuket?" tanya gadis itu seraya menunjukan setangkai bunga Lily kepada Naruto.

"Tolong rangkaikan sebuket bunga Lily untukku" ujar Naruto

"Bunga ini untuk kekasihmu?" tanya gadis itu

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Itu untuk ibuku, dia pecinta bunga Lily"

"Ouuh, manis sekali. Pasti ibumu akan senang saat menerimanya"

"Sebenarnya… ibuku sudah lama meninggal, dan aku berencana untuk mengunjungi makamnya hari ini"

"M-maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud…."

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera merangkaikannya untukmu, aku akan membuat buket bunga ini menjadi indah"

"Arigatou"

Dan kemudian gadis itu masuk kedalam untuk merangkai bunga pesanan Naruto. Naruto masih memandang penuh minat bunga-bunga yang di miliki toko tersebut sampai seorang pemuda tampan memasuki toko itu. Naruto tak terlalu memperhatikan pemuda yang baru masuk itu, dia masih terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sebuah bunga berbentuk seperti burung yang terletak di sudut toko.

Pemuda itu berjalan menujumeja kasir, menekan bel yang teletak di meja kayu itu. dan beberapa detik kemudian, gadis penjaga toko datang dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

"Aku hanya mengambil bunga pesanan ibuku" jawab pemuda itu seraya menyodorkan selembar kertas pada gadis dihadapannya

"Anda anak dari Mikoto-san?" tanya gadis itu yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh pemuda tampan tersebut

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkannya untuk Anda"

Dan gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tengah memperhatikan Naruto, gadis itu kini tampak ayik dengan kaktus yang telah berpindah ke tangannya. Sasuke terus memperhatikan gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, gadis itu mengenakan celana jeans hitam dipandankan dengan kemeja merah yang sengaja tidak dikancing sehingga menampilkan tank top berwarna putih, kalung berbandul biru yang menggantung di lehernya. Kakinya mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna merah. Rambut pirangnya ia tutupi dengan topi orangenya. Terlihat sederhana tapi entah kenapa gadis itu tampak cantik dimatanya. Apalagi dengan senyum yang kini bertengger di bibir gadis itu.

Lima menit kemudian, seorang pegawai toko menghampiri Naruto dan kemudian menyodorkan sebuket bunga Lily padanya. Sasuke dapat melihat sepasang iris sapphire milik Naruto walaupun terhalang oleh topi yang ia kenakan Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih Naruto beranjak keluar dari toko itu.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Naruto, gadis berpony tail itu datang sambil membawa beberapa rangkaian bunga yang telah dipesan oleh ibu Sasuke.

"Maaf menunggu lama Tuan, ini pesanan Anda" ucap gadis itu

"Hn. Arigataou" ujar Sasuke seraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar yen kepada gadis itu

Dan dengan terburu-buru Sasuke keluar dari toko itu, mencari sosok Naruto yang sepertinya sudah pergi jauh.

"Shit! Ada apa sebenarnya denganku?" umpat Sasuke dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai kopi sebelum kembali ke rumahnya

Naruto sedang berdiri dihadapan pusaran ibunya, tak peduli dengan hujan yang turun semakin deras dan membasahi pakaiannya. Naruto menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya itu kemudian meletakkan buket bunga Lily yang tadi dibelinya diatas pusaran itu.

"Naru pulang dulu Kaa-san" pamitnya dan kemudian beranjak dari pemakaman umun itu

Naruto berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan, pakaiannya sudah basah kuyub bahkan kini bibirnya sudah tampak biru karena cuaca yang dingin. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu bis dan berdiri diamping lampu jalan. Naruto berdiri disana, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan heran. Kepalanya tertunduk, menatap sepatunya, entah kenapa dia belum bisa merelakan kepergian ibunya, tangannya terkepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia sebatang kara sekarang. Tak ada ayah, tak ada ibu dan juga tak ada saudara yang bisa menjadi tempat untuknya bersandar.

Sasuke menyesap kopinya dalam diam, diluar sedang turun hujan. Bagus, itu berarti dia punya alasan untuk pulang terlambat. Sasuke menatap keluar jendela dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok gadis yang ia temui di toko bunga satu jam yang lalu. Gadis itu sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan dalam diam, menundukkan kepalanya, pakaiannya sudah basah kuyup.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke keluar dari kedai kopi itu, mengabaikan teriakan pegawai kedai yang mengiranya kabur dan tak berniat membayar kemudian menghampiri gadis itu. Dia menerobos hujan begitu saja, tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang akan basah.

"Kenapa tidak berteduh,?" tanya Sasuke ketus

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda dihadapannya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto heran

"Tidak penting siapa aku" ucap Sasuke seraya menarik Naruto ke dalam kedai kopi tadi, setidaknya mereka bisa berteduh dari hujan daripada berdiri dipinggir jalan seperti itu

"Aku tidak kabur" kata Sasuke datar pada pegawai wanita yang tadi meneriakinya

Naruto memeluk kedua lengannya, dia benar-benar kedinginan saat ini. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan kemudian menaruhnya ke tubuh gadis itu. Naruto menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan heran.

"Apa kita saling kenal?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke sambil menggulung kemejanya hingga siku

"Lalu, kenapa kau baik padaku? Kau bisa membiarkan aku berdiri disana sampai hujan reda"

"Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini" ujar Sasuke ringan dan kemudian menyesap kopi yang baru diantar oleh pelayan

"Sekarang minumlah, itu bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu" ujar Sasuke datar

Pemuda itu mendengus geli, tidak biasanya ia peduli seperti ini pada orang lain apalagi pada seorang gadis. Otaknya benar-benar sudah sinting, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap baik pada gadis dihadapannya ini. Dia saja tidak mengenal gadis ini, bahkan baru pertama kali dijumpainya. Sasuke menopangkan dagunya diatas tangannya. Memandang Naruto yang sedang menyeruput kopinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto meletakkan gelas kopinya dimeja. "Naruto" jawabnya

"Namaku Sasuke" ujar Sasuke. "Habiskan minumanmu setelah hujan reda kita akan pergi"

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto heran

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Sasuke datar

Naruto mengernyit saat Sasuke mengatakan akan mengantarnya pulang tapi kemudian dia kembali menyesap kopi miliknya. Sasuke dan Naruto mengobrol, walaupun yang lebih banyak bicara itu adalah Naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tak tahu apa artinya itu. Tapi, dia cukup senang saat Sasuke tersenyum saat mendengar leluconnya. Naruto Memandang rintik air hujan yang menetes dan membasahi jendela, perasaannya tiba-tiba menghangat sore itu.

**#Flashback End**

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat suara panci yang digunakannya untuk merebus air berbunyi nyaring. Naruto beranjak dan melangkah kearah kompor kemudian menuang air panas itu ke dalam cup instant noodle. Mengaduknya agar semua bumbu itu tercampur merata.

"Kenapa aku jadi mengingat hari itu?" bisik Naruto lirih "Apa yang harus Naru lakukan, Kaa-san? tanyanya dan mulai beranjak ke meja makan untuk menyantap mie-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti pagi hari lainnya di kehidupan Naruto, tak ada yang spesial. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, dia mandi, sarapan dan kemudian pergi ke kampus. Gadis itu berjalan santai di sepanjang perjalan menuju kampusnya, Naruto bernyanyi kecil mengikuti lirik lagu yang berputar dari i-pod miliknya.

_I don't wanna lose you_

_Yes! I wanna hold you_

_I don't wanna make you_

_Make you sad and make you cry_

Naruto mendorong kaki kirinya lebih kuat, supaya laju skateboard-nya bisa lebih cepat. Ya, gadis itu biasa menggunakan skateboard untuk pergi ke kampus jika uang tabungannya sudah mulai menipis. Dia harus berhemat kalau ingin makan besok, dia bisa mati muda jika terus mengkonsumsi mie instant setiap hari. Oh, ayolah. Dia masih ingin mengejar cita-citanya menjadi kompuser terkenal sekelas Franz Joseph Haydn.

Naruto sudah sampai di kampusnya, kini dia sedang berjalan menuju lokernya sambil membawa skateboard orangenya. Haah~ gadis ini memang pecinta warna mencolok itu rupanya. Naruto memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana, sesekali matanya melirik suasana kampus pagi ini sambil terus mengunyah permen karet.

Sesampainya di loker miliknya, Naruto langsung menyimpan skateboard-nya itu disana. Saat ingin berbalik, betapa terkejutnya ia dengan kehadiran sosok yang dikenalnya yang dengan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Arrgh! Kau ingin aku terkena serangan jantung ya" sulut Naruto

"Hn" gumam sosok itu tak jelas

'Dia seperti hantu saja' batin Naruto

"Aku bukan hantu, jadi, singkirkan jauh-jauh pemikiran bodohmu itu" ucap sosok itu sambil menjitak kepala kuning Naruto

'Bagaimana bisa dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Jangan-jangan dia penyihir'

"Sudah ku katakan untuk membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran anehmu itu, aku buka penyihir Baka!"

'Tuh kan! Dia tahu lagi apa yang sedang kupikirkan' batin Naruto ngeri

Sosok yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu hanya mengerang frustasi kemudian memukul kepala yang tertutup topi orange itu dengan buku. "Itu terlihat jelas dari wajahmu Naruto" ujar Sasuke datar

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto setelah sadar dari pemikiran anehnya

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dia malah menarik Naruto ke taman belakang kampus. Dan sampailah mereka, di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang yang menutupi mereka dibaliknya. Untuk beberapa menit mereka saling diam, memandang ke danau buatan yang cukup besar dihadapan mereka sampai Sasuke memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Apa jawabanmu Naruto?"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu Naruto" desis Sasuke

Naruto menghela napas berat, kepalanya tertunduk membuat rambut pirangnya jatuh ke depan. "Entahlah Sasuke, aku merasa tak pantas untukmu" lirih Naruto

Sasuke menangkup wajah gadis itu sehingga kini mereka saling bertatapan. "Aku yang menilai pantas atau tidaknya kau untukku, Naruto" bisiknya lirih. Naruto menggelengkan kepala lemah "Kau dan aku itu berbeda, aku hanya gadis miskin yang tak pantas untukmu"

"Aku tak peduli tentang hal itu, Naruto"

"Tapi aku peduli! Tidakkah kau paham, aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu saja jika kita bersama" ujar Naruto tajam

"Aku tak merasa disusahkan olehmu"

Sasuke terus meyakinkan Naruto jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika mereka bersama. "Aku mencintaimu, Naru" bisik Sasuke parau dan kemudian memeluk gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 16.30 sore, Naruto sedang menaiki anak tangga untuk menemui Kurenai yang sekarang sedang berada di music room. Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu, menyapa Kurenai yang saat itu sedang membereskan perlengkapan mengajarnya.

"Sensei" sapa Naruto

"Oh, ternyata kau Naruto. Masuklah, orang yang ingin berbicara denganmu akan segera datang"

Naruro mengernyit. "Seseorang, siapa?" Kurenai menepuk dahinya pelan. "Astaga! Aku belum memberitahumu ya?" tanya Kurenai yang dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto

"Orang yang akan berbicara denganmu ini ingin mencari seorang guru piano untuk adiknya. Awalnya dia menawarkan pekerjaan ini untukku, tapi aku menolaknya. Mengajar disini sudah menyita banyak waktu"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku sensei?"

"Aku ingin kau yang mengajarkan adiknya itu untuk bermain piano"

"K-kenapa harus aku sensei?"

"Itu karena kau mahasisiwi paling berbakat di kelasku Naruto, lagipula permainan pianomu itu sangat bagus. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?"

Ceklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan berambut orange kemerahan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" ujar sosok itu

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Kurenai

"Jadi, dimana mahasiswi yang Anda bilang berbakat itu, Kurenai-san?" tanya sosok

"Dia ada dihadapanmu"

Sosok itu melihat kearah Naruto, memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Celana jeans selutut berwarna biru langit, kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar rubah berekor sembilan di depannya, topi orange serta sepasang sepatu snekers wanita berwarna putih.

"Anda yakin dia orangnya?" bisik sosok itu pada Kurenai tapi mampu didengar oleh telinga Naruto

"Don't judge a book by its cover" sindir Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu terdiam

Naruto melangkah ke sudut ruangan yang terdapat grand piano hitam. Naruto sudah duduk di depan grand piano hitam itu, sesaat matanya terpejam, lalu mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jari-jari lentiknya sudah berada di atas tuts piano, siap untuk memainkan nada yang dia inginkan. Setelah merasa siap, Naruto pun mulai memainkan tiap nada hingga membentuk satu kesatuan melodi yang indah, tapi juga menyedihkan. Saat ini emosi Naruto ikut ambil bagian dalam menciptakan nuansa yang mampu menusuk emosi tiap orang yang mendengar permainannya saat ini. Dan suara merdu milik Naruto itu terdengar bersamaan dengan alunan pianonya.

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Will it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_I must be strong, and carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_I'll find my way, through night and day_

_Cause I know I just can't stay_

_Here in heaven_

_Time can bring you down_

_Time can bend your knee_

_Time can break your heart_

_Have you begging please_

_Begging please_

_Beyond the door_

_There's peace I'm sure_

_And I know there'll be no more…_

_Tears in heaven_

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Will it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_I must be strong, and carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

_( Song by Eric Clapton – Tears Heaven )_

Tepukan tangan dari kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menandakan berakhirnya permainan piano gadis itu. Naruto bangkit dari kursi kemudian tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kurenai pada pemuda disebelahnya

"Aku rasa, dia akan menjadi guru les adik perempuanku"

"Tunggu dulu, aku 'kan belum menyetujuinya" tukas Naruto

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Kurenai

"Ini terlalu mendadak untukku, sensei. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya"

"Ini peluang yang bagus untukmu, Naruto. Dengan mengambil pekerjaan ini kau tak perlu bekerja part time" ujar Kurenai

Dosennya itu benar, jika dia menerima tawaran ini dia tidak perlu bekerja part time. Lagipula, sepertinya orang itu akan membayarnya cukup mahal.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan membayar gajimu dua kali lipat" ujar pemuda itu

"D-dua kali lipat?"

"Ya, jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menerima tawaranku ini?"

Naruto tampak ragu, tapi gaji yang ditawarkan oleh pemuda itu benar-benar menggiurkan. Bagaimanapun juga gaji yang didapatkannya dari pekerjaan part time-nya itu tidak sebesar yang diberikan pemuda itu dan dia juga membutuhkan uang untuk kebutuhan hidupnya beberapa bulan ke depan. Dan Naruto memutuskan….

"Baiklah, aku menerima pekerjaan ini" ujarnya

Naruto sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama pemuda itu. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua, Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap keluar jendela sedangkan pemuda itu tetap fokus mengemudi hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berkata.

"Maaf karena aku sempat meremehkanmu tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa menerimanya" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum miris

"Maksudmu dengan 'sudah biasa' itu apa?"

"Aku sudah biasa diremehkan oleh orang banyak, bahkan oleh orang sepertimu"

"Sepertiku?"

"Orang kaya sepertimu"

Pemuda itu tertawa geli. "Aku tidak kaya, yang kaya itu ayahku" ujar pemuda itu.

"Terserah"

"Siapa namamu Nona?"

"Naruto"

"Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi. Senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto"

"Hn" gumam Naruto

Kyuubi melirik gadis disebelahnya itu, entah kenapa dia seperti pernah melihat gadis ini. Tapi, dia tak tahu dimana dan kapan dan wajah gadis itu juga mirip sekali dengan ayahnya.

'Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja' pikir Kyuubi

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Dengan lancangnya saya malah mempublish fic baru tanpa melanjutkan fic multi-chap saya yang lain. Pokoknya saya minta pendapat para pembaca aja dah, nih fic mau dilajutkan atau kagak. Semua tergantung pada pembaca aje.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sentimental Aqumarine pamit

See you and bye bye bye

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Saat alunan piano itu mulai berakhir disaat itu pula Sasuke sadar. Dia sadar akan janjinya dulu, janji yang pernah ia ucapkan. Dan semuanya sudah terlambat, sosok itu sudah terlanjur terluka karena ulahnya.**

**Just Cant't Let You Go**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

Pagi ini sebelum berangkat ke kampus Naruto akan terlebih dahulu datang ke rumah Kyuubi. Dia sudah berjanji untuk datang kemarin saat Kyuubi mengatarnya pulang ke rumah. Dan disinilah dia berada, di depan gerbang bercat coklat itu. Naruto menekan bel.

"Iya, siapa?" tanya seseorang diseberang sana

"A-aku Naruto, guru les yang diperintahkan Kyuubi untuk mengajar adik perempuannya"

"Oh, kau ternyata. Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana untuk menjemputmu"

"Hai!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, gerbang dibelakang Naruto terbuka. Naruto menoleh, mendapati seorang pria berdiri tak jauh darinya. Naruto membungkukan badan memberi hormat dan pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Silakan, Kyuubi-sama sudah menunggu anda, Nona"

"Jangan panggil aku Nona, panggil saja Naruto" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, Naruto"

Naruto sedang menunggu Kyuubi dan adik perempuannya di ruang tamu, sesekali gadis itu menyampu pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. Ruangan ini besar sekali, lebih besar dari ruang tamu yang ada di rumahku, batinnya miris.

Naruto menyesap tehnya saat Kyuubi datang. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya pemuda itu. Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak juga" ujar Naruto. Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya disebrang tempat duduk Naruto, pemuda itu mengambil kopinya kemudian menyilangkan kakinya.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap memulai pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Kyuubi seraya menyesap kopi miliknya, sesekali pemuda itu melirik kearah Naruto. "Aku siap" ujar Naruto

"Baiklah"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Naruto memasuki ruangan itu, memberikan sebuah kesupan di pipi Kyuubi. "Dimana guru les yang dijanjikan Kyuu-nii untukku itu?" tanya gadis pirang itu.

Sekilas Naruto melihat gadis pirang itu dari balik topinya. "Dia sedang duduk disana" tunjuk Kyuubi ke Naruto. Gadis itu melihat kearah Naruto kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau yang jadi guru les-ku?" tanya gadis itu. "Iya" ujar Naruto. "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku Namikaze Deidara" ucap gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya didepan Naruto. Naruto menyambut tangan itu dengan ragu.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Deidara. 'Perasaan apa ini?' gumamnya

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Deidara khawatir saat Naruto malah diam saat mereka bersalaman

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja. Namaku Naruto" ujar Naruto kikuk

"Nah, Naruto. Kapan kita akan memulai belajar bermain piano?" tanya Deidara semangat

Kyuubi tertawa pelan mendengar betapa semangatnya adik perempuannya itu. "Jika kau mau, sekarang juga tidak masalah" tawar Naruto. "Benarkah?" tanya Deidara memastikan. "Tentu saja" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke ruang musik sekarang" ajak Deidara sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, tapi sebelum itu ia mendaratkan ciumannya lagi ke pipi Kyuubi.

"Arigatou, Kyuu-nii" bisik Deidara pelan

Dan kemudian pergi sambil menarik Naruto dari ruangan itu. Kyuubi hanya menatap punggung kedua gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Menaruh kopinya di meja dan kemudian beranjak dari sana untuk menuju kantor.

Sasuke menikmati sarapannya dalam diam begitupun dengan para anggota keluarga yang lain. Sampai Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga bersuara.

"Ada yang ingin Tou-san sampaikan padamu Sasuke" ucap pria paruh baya itu. Sasuke tak menjawab dia masih terus fokus dengan makanannya. "Tou-san ingin kau menikah dengan putri dari kolega Tou-san" ujar Fugaku.

Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya, menatap sang ayah dengan tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap malah meminum minumannya dengan santai, seakan tak terpengaruh oleh tatapan mematilan milik sang anak.

"Aku tak mau" ucap Sasuke datar

"Tou-san tak menerima penolakan Sasuke"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kenapa kau selalu mengatur hidupku?" tanya Sasuke sengit. "Jaga bicaramu Sasuke! Aku ini ayahmu" ujar Fugaku. Sasuke bangkit dari kursi, melempar serbet keatas meja dengan kasar kemudian berbjak pergi.

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku menikah dengan anak kolegamu itu, karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih" ujar Sasuke sambil membelakangi sang ayah.

"Kau memilih kekasih miskinmu itu?" ucap Fugaku. "Dengar Sasuke, mau atau tidak kau harus menikah dengan gadis pilihan ayah"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat membuat buku-bukunya memutih. Pemuda itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Mikoto hanya menghela napas berat melihat pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu sedangkan Itachi, si sulung Uchiha itu masih menikmati sarapannya dalam diam tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan pertengkaran itu.

"Aku sudah selesai" ucap Itachi kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini hujan sedang turun, Naruto semakin mempercepat laju berlarinya. Beberapa meter dari rumahnya, Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dengan pakaian yang sudah basah kuyub.

"Sasuke" ucap gadis itu

Naruto berlari menghampiri pemuda itu. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menoleh, tapi beberapa detik kemudian tubuh tumbah, untung saja Naruto yang memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus langsung menangkap tubuh itu.

"Sasuke! Hei! Sadarlah"

Naruto membawa tubuh Sasuke ke dalam rumahnya, membaringkannya keatas kasur. Menganti pakaian Sasuke dengan pakian miliknya, untung saja dia memiliki pakaian yang pas dengan tubuh Sasuke. Walaupun acara menganti pakaian itu memakan waktu yang lama karena Naruto tak berani membuka celana Sasuke. Dengan menutup mata untuk melakukannya karena bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau melihat benda sakral milik kekasihnya itu. Dan sekitar 30 menit kemudian akhirnya ia berhasil mengganti pakaian Sasuke.

Naruto membawa sebaskom air dan handuk putih untuk mengompres dahi Sasuke. Naruto mangambil alat pengukur suhu tubuh dari mulut Sasuke.

"39 derajat, pantas saja dia sampai pingsan begitu" ucap Naruto. Dengan telanten dan sabar gadis itu merawat Sasuke, setiap 15 menit sekali dia mengganti kompres Sasuke kemudian menaruhnya lagi. Hingga dia tertidur disebelah Sasuke karena kelelahan.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, kepala pusing sekali seperti habis dipukul dengan karung beras. Tanpa sengaja tangan Sasuke menyentuh kepala Naruto. Dia pandanganya gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. Dia ingat, dia sedang menunggu Naruto di depan rumah gadis itu sampai hujan turun. Dia juga ingat saat gadis itu pulang dan memanggil namanya, tapi setelah itu dia sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Tangan itu mengelus lembut surai pirang Naruto, senyum terkembang dibibir Sasuke. Naruto terbangun saat merasakan ada tangan yang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau pingsan, suhu badanmu tinggi sekali. Membuatku takut saja"

"Kau yang mengganti pakaianku?"

"Iya"

"Kau juga melihat punyaku?"

Blush!

Naruto merona saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "T-tidak" ujar Naruto gugup. "Kalau tidak kenapa gugup begitu?" goda Sasuke. "Aku tidak melihatnya Sasuke!" ucap Naruto sebal. "Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Tentu saja" ujar Naruto. "Kalau kau lihat juga tidak apa-apa" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kesal kemudian membalikkan badan dan beranjak pergi dari kamar itu. Dasar menyebalkan, umpat Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu apalagi saat dia melihat rona merah di pipi Naruto. Itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

Naruto membawa tampan berisi makanan dan juga segelas air minum "Makanlah, setelah itu minum obat. Suhu badanmu masih belum normal" ucap Naruto seraya menyodorkan nampan itu ke pangkuan Sasuke. "Hn" gumam Sasuke. untuk beberapa detik Sasuke hanya memandangi makanan dihadapannya itu.

"Itu untuk dimakan bukan untuk kau lihat saja, Sasuke"

"Aku tahu itu" ujar Sasuke datar

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau makan?" tanya Naruto

"Tubuhku masih lemas, Naruto"

"Apa hubungannya tubuhmu yang lemas itu dengan memakan makananmu?"

"Tentu saja ada, aku tak bisa memengang sendok jika tubuhku lemas"

"Jadi, kau memintaku untuk menyuapimu begitu?"

"Bukan meminta tapi menyuruhmu untuk menyuapiku"

"Aku bukan pembantumu, jadi kau makan saja sendiri"

"Tapi kau kekasihku, sebagai kekasih yang baik kau harus merawat kekasihmu yang sedang sakit"

"Terserah" ujar Naruto malas sambil mengambil nampan yang berada dipangkuan Sasuke kemudian menyuapi pemuda itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia tentu saja sangat senang dengan perlakuan Naruto. Jarang-jarang 'kan dia menerima perlakuan manis dari kekasih pirangnya itu.

Sasuke memakan buburnya hingga habis setelah itu meminum obat pemberian Naruto. "Istirahatlah, aku ada di dapur jika kau butuh sesuatu" ujar Naruto dengan nampan berisi mangkok kosong. Sasuke menahan Naruto dengan menggegam pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tetaplah disini" ujar Sasuke pelan. Naruto menghela napas berat. "Baiklah" ucap Naruto sambil menaruh kembali nampan itu keatas meja kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping tubuh Sasuke yang sedang terbaring.

Naruto mengelus-elus rambut hitam Sasuke dalam diam. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, kau tahu itu 'kan?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke sejenak kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya itu. Naruto tersenyum getir setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Jangan bercanda Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tak bercanda Naruto!" ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian menangkup wajah Naruto. "Dengar! Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Naru" ucap Sasuke sambil mentap langsung ke biji mata Naruto. Naruto menghela napas. "Jangan berjanji untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti kau lakukan, Sasuke" ujar Naruto lirih.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke. Aku hanya…" ucap Naruto menggantung.

"Hanya apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak yakin hubungan ini akan berhasil"

"…."

"Kau bilang, ayahmu yang mengatur hidupumu. Aku juga yakin jika… ayahmu juga mengatur tentang masa depanmu, tentang wanita yang akan menjadi kekasihmu bahkan mungkin…menjadi istrimu kelak"

"….."

"Aku tidak ingin nantinya aku…merasakan sakit Sasuke" lirih Naruto. "Tak 'kan ku biarkan dia mengatur hidupku lagi, kau wanita satu-satunya yang kucinta. Aku tak akan menyakitimu" ucap Sasuke sembari menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya saat dirasakannya bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Menyapu bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ganas, saat Sasuke mulai menggigit, menghisap dan bahkan melumat bibir Naruto. Lidah Sasuke menekan-nekan bibir Naruto, menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk membuka mulutnya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto saat dirasanya Naruto tak jua membuka mulutnya. Lidah terlatih Sasuke itu langsung menerobos masuk, mengambsen setiap gigi Naruto, menghisap lidah milik kekasihnya itu dan mengajaknya untuk bermain.

"Mmmmph" erang Naruto tertahan saat lidah Sasuke menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya dan ciuman itu masih berlangsung untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Mencicipi rasa pasangannya, menikmati setiap detik dan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pasangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini adalah jadwal Naruto untuk mengajar Deidara. Gadis itu melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum dia mengajar, jadi dia putuskan untuk membeli ramen dan serangkai bunga. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu untuk muridnya itu. Setalah selesai membeli ramen dan bunga yang akan ia berikan untuk Deidara, Naruto langsung pergi menuju rumah Deidara.

Naruto sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dia sudah sampai beberapa menit lalu. "Konichiwa, Naru" sapa Deidara. Naruto menoleh. "Konichiwa mo, Dei" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Apa itu?" tanya Deidara saat dilihatnya Naruto membawa sesuatu.

"Ini ramen dan bunga Lily untukmu" ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan kedua benda itu kearah Deidara

"Untukku?"

"Iya, untukmu"

"….."

"Kau tidak su…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau aku suka sekali dengan ramen dan bunga Lily?"

"Hehehe, anggap saja itu tebakan yang beruntung" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Arigatou, Naru" ucap Deidara kemudian menghambur kerah Naruto dan memeluk gadis itu

Deg!

'Perasaan itu lagi' batin Naruto

Entah kenapa setiap kali mereka berdua bersentuhan, jantung Naruto akan berdetak lebih cepat dan dia juga merasakan perasaan berbeda saat Deidara menyentuhnya.

"Ne, Naru" ucap Deidara sesaat seetelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto

"I-iya"

"Apa aku boleh memakan ramenku sebelum kita memulai latihannya?"

"Tentu saja" ucap Naruto seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirang Deidara

"Arigatou"

Keesokan harinya…

Sasuke sedang menunggu Naruto di ruang tamu, hari ini meraka akan pergi ke taman bermain. "Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Naruto. Sasuke memandang tajub kekasihnya, hari ini gadis itu tampak berbeda. Tak ada lagi celana jeans, sepatu kets, kaos atau kemeja bahkan tak ada lagi topi orange yang sering digunakannya itu. Sasuke tersenyum kearah Naruto, melihat kekasihnya itu mengenakan dress berwarna putih selutut, dengan kalung berbandul biru. Rambut pirangnya yang sengaja ia gerai serta sepasang flat shoes yang juga senada dengan warna dress yang ia kenakan. Benar-benar cantik, bantin Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pergi, Hime" bisik Sasuke

Dan disinilah mereka berada, di area taman bermain. Menaiki setiap wahana yang ada. Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang Naruto saat mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada tepat dibawah pohon Sakura. Naruto sedang memakan ice creamnya.

"Kau mau?" tawar Naruto

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Naruto"

"Hmm, tapi ini enak lho. Ayo, cicipi sedikit Sasuke"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Tapi aku tak mau manis yang itu" tunjuk Sasuke kearah ice cream yang dipegang Naruto

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin manis yang ini" ucap Sasuke seraya melumat bibir Naruto yang ternyata belepotan ice cream

"Sa-suke, mmmph" desah Naruto ditengah ciuman mereka

Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka saat pasokan oksigen sudah mulai menipis, dilihatnya wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah itu. Ditariknya tengkuk Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto kembali. Tapi, kali ini ciuman itu hanya sebentar saja. Tanpa nafsu seperti saat tadi, ini benar-benar tulus, Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto. Menikmati setiap hembusan nafas Naruto yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Aishiteru, Naru" ucap Sasuke setelah melepas ciumannya

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian…

"Kau berhasil membuat adikku pandai bermain piano, Naruto" ucap Kyuubi yang kini sedang berdiri diambang pintu

"Kyuu-nii" ujar Deidara kemudian berlari kearah kakaknya itu. "Kapan Kyuu-nii pulang dari New York?" tanya Deidara. "Baru saja, Tou-san juga sudah pulang" ucap Kyuubi. "Benarkah? Dimana Tou-san sekarang?" tanya Deidara lagi. "Sedang ada di ruang tamu" jawab Kyuubi. "Kalau begitu, Dei akan menemui Tou-san" ujar Deidara dan kemudian pergi ketempat ayahnya berada.

Naruto menghampiri Kyuubi. "Dia tampak senang sekali" ujar Naruto. "Ya, begitulah. Setiap kali Tou-san pulang dia pasti akan seperti itu".

"Ne, Naruto . Ayo, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Tou-san" ajak Kyuubi yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto

"Terima kasih sudah membuat adikku bisa bermain piano. Kau benar-benar pengajar yang berbakat" puji Kyuubi

"Itu juga karena Deidara berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh" ujar Naruto

"Tapi tanpa kau yang mengajarnya itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Anda terlalu memujiku, Kyuubi-sama"

"Itu kenyataan Naruto dan panggil aku Kyuu-nii saja"

"Baiklah"

Natuto dan Kyuubi sudah sampai di ruang tamu kediaman itu. Tampak Deidara sedang bergelayut manja di lengan sang ayah, membuat Naruto iri. Jujur saja, dia tak pernah merasakan memiliki seorang ayah, jangankan memiliki, memeluk saja tak pernah. Naruto tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu karena dia kini tengah membelakangi Naruto.

"Tou-san ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu" ucap Kyuubi

"Siapa, Kyuu?" tanya sang ayah

"Naruto kemarilah" panggil Kyuubi dan kemudian Naruto melangkah mendekati pria berambut pirang tersebut. Pria paruh baya itu menoleh. Rambut pirang, sepasang mata beriris sapphire. Naruto memandang sosok dihadapannya itu tak percaya. Sosok itu seperti pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Lihat, apa Dei bilang. Tou-san dan Naruto mirip sekali bukan?" ucap Deidara

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya pria itu

"N-naruto"

"Nah, Naru-chan, perkenalkan. Saya Namikaze Minato, ayah dari Kyuubi dan Deidara" ucap Minato sembari tersenyum

'Kenapa dia mirip sekali denganku' batin Naruto dan Minato bersamaan

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan jika makan malam sudah disiapkan" ujar seorang Maid yang Naruto tahu bernama Iruka

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana"

"Baik Tuan"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan malam bersama. Kau juga Naru-chan" ajak Minato

"T-tapi saya…"

"Ikut saja" ucap Deidara yang kini sudah berpindah kesamping Naruto seraya merangkul gadis itu

"B-baiklah" ujar Naruto

Makan malam itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Deidara selalu mengajak Naruto mengobrol, Naruto yang awalnya merasa tidak nyaman, lama kelamaan menjadi lebih santai. Sesekali gadis itu membuat lelucon yang membuat Minato, Kyuubi dan Deidara tertawa. Naruto juga menceritakan pengalaman buruknya saat masih duduk dibangku SMP, saat ia berkelahi dengan teman laki-lakinya untuk menolong seorang anak kecil yang mereka ganggu. Dan saat ia pulang, dia dimarahi oleh ibunya karena pulang dalam keadaan tubuh kotor karena bergulat diatas lapangan yang basah serta beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya. Naruto bercerita apa saja, saat dia memenangkan perlombaan bermain piano, saat dia dihukum kerena meloncati pagar sekolah, saat dia memulai pekerjaan part time-nya untuk membeli sebuah skateboard. Semua ia ceritakan pada keluarga itu. Entah kenapa, merasa nyaman berada didekat keluarga ini.

'Apa ini rasanya memiliki ayah dan saudara' batin Naruto

Makan malam sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan Naruto meminta ijin untuk pulang karena hari sudah malam.

"Aku akan menyuruh Kyuubi untuk mengantarmu"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Kau anak perempuan Naruto dan terlalu berbahaya jika anak perempuan berkeliaran di malam hari"

"Ayahku benar Naruto, biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang" ujar Kyuubi

"Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu ayo" ajak Kyuubi

"Aku pulang dulu Deidara dan terima kasih atas makan malamnya Minato-sama" ucap Naruto

"Panggil saja Jii-san jangan terlalu formal begitu"

"Baiklah, Jii-san. Aku pulang dulu"

"Hati-hati dijalan" ujar Minato

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah sanpai di rumahnya satu jam yang lalu. Dipandanginya kalung berbandul batu biru miliknya itu dan kemudian dibaliknya. Tertera dua huruf disana, sebuah inisial sepertinya.

"ND, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tak pernah tahu apa artinya itu" gumam Naruto seraya memeluk kalungnya. "Kaa-san, Naru… rindu" bisiknya pada udara. Dan kemudian mata itu terpejam, membawa Naruto kealam mimpi.

Di tempat lain, disebuah balkon terdapat Deidara sedang memandangi langit malam sambil menggenggam sebuah kalung berbandul batu biru ditangannya. Deidara memembalik kalung itu kemudian memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dei?" tanya Kyuubi

"Tidak ada"

"Kenapa kau melihat kalungmu seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya bingung saja"

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Kyuu-nii tahu inisial yang ada dibelakang kalung ini?" tanya Deidara

"Iya, Kyuu-nii tahu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku tak tahu arti NN itu, Kyuu-nii"

"Jadi, kau memikirkan hal itu?"

"Begitulah, aku hanya heran saja. Kenapa harus NN bukan ND? Itu 'kan inisal namaku"

"Kyuu-nii juga tidak tahu"

"Haah~ Kyuu-nii sih enak, punya kalung berinisial nama sendiri"

"Jadi kau iri, begitu?"

Deidara mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian memakai kembali kalung itu ke lehernya. "Sudah ah, Dei ngantuk. Oyasumi, Kyuu-nii" ucap Deidara seraya mencium pipi kakaknya itu. " Oyasumi little imoutou".

Keesokan harinya….

"Kita akan pergi kerumah kolega ayah untuk membicarkan hari pertunanganmu dengan putrinya besok malam" ucap Fugaku

"Aku tidak bisa, aku sudah ada acara"

"Acara apa? Acara kencan konyolmu dengan kekasihmu itu?!"

"….."

"Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, jangan dekati gadis itu lagi. Apa kau ingin ayah menghacurkannya? Membuatnya menderita, begitu?"

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal itu!" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Kalau kau tak ingin ayah melakukan itu, jangan membantah perkataan ayah. Jadilah, anak yang baik. Kau memgerti?"

"….."

"Kau mengerti, Sasuke?!"

"Aku mengerti" ucap Sasuke datar kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya

Minato dan kedua anaknya sedang manyantap sarapan mereka. Saat Minato berkata kediaman mereka akan kedatangan tamu besok malam. "Siapa tamu kita itu Tou-san?" tanya Kyuubi. "Salah satu kolega ayah, dia bermaksud untuk menjodohkan Deidara dengan putranya" ujar Minato.

"Apa?!" kata Deidara kaget. "Menjodohkan Dei? Tou-san ingin menjual aku ya?" hardik Deidara. "Siapa yang akan menjualmu sayang?" tanya Minato. "Tou-san bilang ingin menjodohkan Dei dengan putra kolega Tou-san itu. Apa itu tidak menjual Dei namanya?" ucap Deidara kesal.

"Bukan begitu maksud Tou-san, sayang" ujar Minato membela diri

"Lalu apa?" tanya Deidara

"Tou-san hanya…"

"Hanya apa?"

"Hanya…"

"Ah! Tou-san tak bisa menjawabkan. Sudah Dei duga, pokoknya Dei tak ingin dijodohkan oleh siapapun. Titik!" ujar Deidara kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruang makan tersebut

Naruto sedang berada di cafetaria, meminum orange juice-nya sambil menulis formulir pedaftaran peserta untuk Tokyo International Open Piano Competition yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi saat dengn tiba-tiba Sakura datang bersama dengan Shikamaru.

"Kau sedang apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang lebih halus, Sakura"

"Hahaha, kau saja yang terlalu serius dengan pekerjaanmu itu Naruto sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran kami"

Naruto melirik kearah Shikamaru, pemuda malas yang hobi tidur tapi memiliki IQ diatas 200 itu. Naruto berbisik ketelinga Sakura "Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan si nanas itu ya".

"Merepotkan, kau mendengar ucapanmu itu Naruto"

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu karena volume suaramu ketika berbicara normal maupun berbisik tetap sama saja Naruto" ucap Sakura santai kemudian mengambil minuman Naruto dan menegukknya.

"Hei! Itu punyaku"

"Iya, aku tahu kok" balas Sakura

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa masih kau minum?" tanya Naruto sebal

"Karena kau haus"

"Dasar menyebalkan"

"Kau ikut kompetisi itu?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto

"Huum"

"Sainganku semakin bertambah saja, merepotkan" ujar Naruto

"Kau juga ikut, Shika?"

"Begitulah" ucap Shikamaru sembari menguap

"Tak kusangka anak kedokteran bertampang malas sepertimu ingin ikut kompetisi seserius ini"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi Kurunei-sensei memaksaku. Lebih baik aku tidur daripada mengikuti kompetisi merempotkan itu" ujar Shikamaru

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian kembali mengisi formulir pendaftarannya sedangkan Sakura dia sedang asyik dengan handphonenya tak peduli dengan sang pacar yang kini sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya. Bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, banyak yang meminta saya untuk membuatkan fic dengan pairing NarufemSasu. Sebenarnya fic-nya sudah saya tulis dan saya simpan di flasdisk saya. Saya, juga rencananya mau pusblish tapi nanti setelah fic ini selesai. Jadi, satu-satu dulu ya. Karena saya juga sedang menulis kelanjutan fic saya yang lain. Dan, fic ini akan selesai sekitar 1 atau 2 chapter lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sentimental Aqumarine pamit

See you and bye bye bye

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

** Rated : T **

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Saat alunan piano itu mulai berakhir disaat itu pula Sasuke sadar. Dia sadar akan janjinya dulu, janji yang pernah ia ucapkan. Dan semuanya sudah terlambat, sosok itu sudah terlanjur terluka karena ulahnya.**

**Just Cant't Let You Go**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

Deidara sedang cemberut di dalam ruang musik milik keluarganya, menekan-nekan tuts piano dengan malas. Dia sedang memikirkan masalah perjodohan yang dibicarakan olrh ayahnya itu. Jujur saja dia tidak suka dijodoh-jodohkan. Memangnya ini jaman Siti Nurbaya, seenaknya saja menjodohkan seseorang. Apalagi dia belum tahu pemuda yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu, kalau jelek bagaimana? Jangan-jangan pemuda itu berkacamata minus lagi, terus penampilannya cupu banget.

'Aaargh! Aku tidak mau' batin Deidara ngeri

Naruto baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu saat dilihatnya Deidara sedang duduk dibelakang grand piano putih tersebut. "Kenapa kau tampak tidak bersemangat begitu?" tanya Naruto. "Naruto, kau mengagetkanku saja" ujar Deidara. "Maaf" ucap Naruto kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Deidara.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto

"Lalu apa?" tanya Deidara heran. "Kenapa kau cemberut begitu? Wajah cantikmu itu akan jelek jika kau cemberut seperti ini terus" ujar Naruto seraya jari-jarinya menari diatas tuts dan memainkan tiap nada sehingga membentuk satu kesatuan melodi yang indah.

"Aku ada sedikit masalah" ujar Deidara. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu? Mungkin aku dapat meringankan bebanmu sedikit" ucap Naruto masih dengan memaninkan piano dihadapannya itu. "Tou-san ingin menjodohkanku" ujar Deidara pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto. "Dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu"

"Kau merasa ayahmu menjualmu, begitu?" tebak Naruto

"Hummm"

"Tidak ada ayah yang menjual anaknya sendiri, Deidara" ucap Naruto lembut. "Mungkin ayahmu ingin yang terbaik untukmu" sambungnya lagi.

"Tapi tidak dengan menjodohkanku dengan anak dari koleganya. Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang akan dijodohkan padaku itu"

Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Deidara, kini dia sudah menghentikan permainan pianonya. Digenggamnya tangan Deidara. "Kau harus percaya pada ayahmu, Dei. Aku yakin dia sudah memikirkan hal ini dan tak ada satu orangtua pun yang ingin anaknya menderita. Jika, nanti pemuda itu tak cocok denganmu, kau bisa menolaknya dengan halus 'kan?"

"Naru"

"Iya"

"Kau…baik sekali, kenapa kau terlahir bukan menjadi onee-chan ku saja?" ucap Deidara seraya memeluk Naruto. "Kenapa tidak kau anggap saja aku ini nee-san mu, Dei?" tanya Naruto. "Kau mau menjadi nee-san ku?" tanya Deidara. "Siapa yang tak mau menjadi nee-san dari adik semanis dirimu?" goda Naruto. "Jangan mengodaku, Naru".

"Hahaha, wajahmu memerah Dei"

"Nee-san menyebalkan!"

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin pulang ke rumahnya saat ini, tapi Deidara menahannya dan memintanya untuk makan malam bersama. Karena merasa tak enak akhirnya dia mengiyakan saja ajakan Deidara itu. Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang, duduk disebelah Deidara.

"Nee-san makan ini, kau pasti menyukainya" ucap Deidara seraya menyuapi Naruto

"Dei"

"Ini juga"

"Dei"

"Dan ini, makan yang ini dan ini juga. Oh! Kau harus memakan ini semua Nee-san, ini enak sekali"

Naruto mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya secara paksa saat Deidara semakin lama semakin menyodorkan berbagai makanan kearahnya. "Dei" panggil Naruto. "Ayo Nee-san, buka mulutmu" ucap Deidara.

"Dei-chan" panggil Minato

"Ada apa Tou-san?"

"Kau tak boleh memasukkan makanan saat Naruto masih mengunyah makanan yang lain, Dei" ujar Minato

Deidara menoleh kesamping, dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang kesusahan menelan makanannya karena dia terus menerus menyodorkan berbagai makanan ke mulut Naruto. Naruto menelan makanannya paksa hingga ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuuk"

"Nee-san, maafkan aku"

"Tidak uhukk apa-apa, Dei"

"Minum ini Nee-san" perintah Deidara dan kemudian Naruto meneguk air minumnya dengan rakus.

"Kau tak boleh melakukan hal itu lagi, Dei" ujar Kyuubi

"Maaf"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto

"Dan, sejak kapan kau memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Nee-san, Dei?" tanya Kyuubi

"Sejak tadi siang, mulai sekarang Naruto adalah Nee-san ku" sambung Deidara. Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Kau pasti memaksa Naruto untuk menjadi Nee-san mu 'kan?" tanya Kyuubi. "Tidak" sahut Deidara cepat. "Kyuu-nii tidak percaya" ujar Kyuubi. "Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Naruto. Iya 'kan Nee-san?" tanya Deidara pada Naruto yang dibalas anggukan pelan olrh gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, Kyuu. Kau ini selalu saja mengganggu adikmu"

Kyuubi mendengus sebal sedangakn Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuubi, mengejek. Deidara melihat sebuah kalung melingkar di leher Naruto. Karena merasa penasaran akhirnya ia bertanya. "Nee-san, boleh kulihat kalungmu?" tanya Deidara

"Itu tidak sopan, Dei-chan" ujar Minato

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh melihatnya kok" ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan kalung berbandul batu biru miliknya.

Baik Minato maupun Kyuubi sama-sama tercengang, kalung itu mirip sekali dengan kalung milik Deidara. "Wah, kalungnya mirip sekali dengan punyaku, Nee-san" ucap Deidara. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto. "Lihat saja" ujar Deidara kemudian mengeluarkan kalung berbandul batu birunya yang tersembunyi dibalik gaun peachnya.

"Boleh Tou-san lihat kalung itu, Dei?" tanya Minato yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Deidara

Minato melihat kalung yang ada digenggamannya dengan seksama, matanya membulat saat melihat inisial dibalik kalung tersebut. "ND" gumam Minato. "Darimana kau mendapatkan kalung ini Naruto?" tanya Minato. "Dari ibuku" jawab Naruto. "Dari ibumu?" beo Minato. "Iya, beliau bilang jika itu pemberiannya sewaktu aku masih bayi"

Minato merasakan napasnya tercekat. Mungkinkah, mungkinkah jika gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah putrinya yang menghilang? Mungkinkah jika gadis ini adalah saudara kembar Deidara? Mungkinkah jika gadis ini adalah putrinya yang sudah ia cari selama 20 tahun itu?

"Ada apa Jii-san?" tanya Naruto

"Siapa nama lengkapmu, Naruto?" Minato berbalik bertanya

"Nama lengakapku….Uzumaki Naruto"

Deidara dan Kyuubi saling pandang, tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sang ayah. "Dan nama ibumu?" tanya Minato lagi

"Uzumaki Kushina" ucap Naruto

Demi Tuhan, ucapan Naruto membuat Minato ingin pingsan saja. Dia merasa lega sekaligus bahagia, akhirnya dia menemukan putrinya dan juga Kushina, wanita yang sampai saat ini masih sangat ia cintai.

"Kau… purtiku yang hilang, Naruto"

"Apa?!" Naruto, Kyuubi dan Deidara memekik kaget

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto

"Kau itu putriku yang bernama Namikaze Naruko, putriku dengan Kushina, ibumu"

"T-tapi, aku ini bukan Naruko putrimu. Aku ini Naruto"

"Kau itu adalah Naruko"

"Apa buktinya?"

"Kalung ini sudah cukup membuktikannya. Hanya kau dan Deidara saja yang memiliki kalung ini di dunia. Aku dan Kushina memberikan kalung ini saat kau dan Deidara lahir"

"Saat Dei dan Naruto lahir? Jadi, Dei dan Naruto itu…."

"Iya, kalian adalah saudara kembar tapi tak identik"

Deidara menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya begitu syok atas apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya sedangkan Kyuubi, dia memang sempat terpikir jika Naruto itu adalah adiknya karena gadis itu mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, tapi, dia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika pemikirannya itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Tidak mungkin, Kaa-san memang pernah bilang jika aku memiliki saudara kembar dan juga kakak laki-laki tapi… tapi Kaa-san bilang mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih bayi"

"Kaa-san mu bilang begitu?" tanya Minato tak percaya. "Itulah yang kudengar dari Kaa-san" ujar Naruto.

"Kau memang putriku, Naruto. Kau adalah kakak perempuan Deidara dan juga adik dari Kyuubi"

"Jika anda memang ayahku, kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Kenapa tidak mencariku?" ujar Naruto naik satu oktaf

"Tou-san mencarimu dan juga ibumu, Naru. Bahkan sampai detik ini, Tou-san tetap mencarimu" lirih Minato

"Aku tak percaya jika kau ayahku, karena ayahku sudah lama meninggal" ucap Naruto keukeuh

Minato tersenyum getir saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Kenapa kau tak percaya jika aku ini adalah ayahmu dan mereka berdua adalah saudaramu?" tanya Minato

"….."

"Kau tahu arti dari inisial dibalik kalung ini, Naruto?" tanya Minato yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Naruto. "Itu adalah inisial dari nama Deidara, Namikaze Deidara dan inisial yang berada dikalung Deidara adalah inisial namamu, Namikaze Naruko. Kami sengaja untuk memberi kalian kalung berinisial nama saudara kalian itu supaya kalian akan selalu mengingat satu sama lain saat kalian dewasa kelak" terang Minato

"Aku masih tak percaya"

"Apa lagi yang harus ayah buktikan untuk kau percaya jika aku memang ayahmu, Naruto?"

"Kenapa kalian berpisah?" tanya Naruto dingin

Minato menghela napas berat kemudian menceritakan semuanya, tentang masa lalunya bersama Kushina, tentang kelahiran putra pertama meraka, Kyuubi dan juga tentang kelahiran Naruko dan Deidara. Mereka sangat bahagia, sampai disuatu hari. Saat Minato pulang dari kantor ia tak mendapati Kushina di rumah, dia meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Deidara yang tengah tertidur di ranjang. Dia juga tak mendapati Naruko ada di dalam box bayinya. Minato sangat panik saat itu, dia mencari sang istri dan juga putrinya tapi hasilnya nihil dia tak menemukan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Minato pulang dengan wajah lesu, pakaiannya sudah sangat berantakan, peluh sudah membanjiri wajah tampannya. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar, melihat Kyuubi dan Deidara yang masih tertidur pulas. Dan dia menemukan sepucuk surat yang terletak di samping tubuh putra sulungnya.

_Dear Minato,_

_ Maaf karena aku sudah pergi meninggalkanmu, maaf karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu bersama Kyuubi dan Deidara, maaf juga karena aku pergi membawa Naruko. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi hidup bersamamu, Minato. Selama ini aku sudah cukup sabar menerima perlakuan kasar dari ibumu. Aku masih sabar saat ibumu menghina dan mencaci maki diriku. Aku juga masih cukup sabar saat ibumu menamparku saat aku mengunjunginya di rumah sakit._

_ Tapi, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi sampai dia datang ke rumah kita tadi siang bersama seorang wanita. Dia bilang, wanita itu akan mengagantikan ku sebagai istrimu, menggantikanku sebagai Nyonya Namikaze, menggantikanku sebagai ibu dari anak-anak kita. Ibumu juga bilang jika kau akan jauh lebih bahagia jika bersama wanita itu bukan dengan bersamamku. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi, Minato. Maka, itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan membawa Naruko bersamaku. Maafkan aku, maafkan keegoisanku ini._

_ Yang mencintaimu,_

_ Kushina_

Naruto tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya. Dia masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada, semua ini berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Dengan kasar Naruto menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang berada disana.

"Naruto!" panggil Kyuubi

"Biarkan dia pergi Kyuu, dia perlu waktu untuk menerima ini semua" ujar Minato

Hujan mengguyur Tokyo malam itu, Naruto terus berlari melajukan kedua kakinya entah kemana. Yang dia tahu adalah, dia harus berlari, jauh semakin jauh bila perlu. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk, menangis dalam hujan. Tubuh itu terguncang. "Kenapa… kenapa Kaa-san berbohong pada Naru?" tanyanya pada rintik hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini kediaman Namikaze sedang kedatangan tamu penting. Seorang pengusaha terkenal di Tokyo dan anggota keluarga mereka. Dia adalah Uchiha Fugaku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Fugaku?" tanya Minato

"Baik, kau sendiri?"

"Sangat baik" ucap Minato

Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tamu keluarga kolega ayahnya itu. Kalau saja ia tak ingat akan ancaman sang ayah kemarin mungkin dia sudah kabur saat ini juga. Dihadapannya kini terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan, disebela pemuda itu ada seorang gadis pirang yang dia yakini pasti gadis itu yang akan ayahnya jodohkan dengannya, serta seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang.

'Pria itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto' batin Sasuke

Beberapa menit berlalu, kini kedua keluarga itu sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Deidara tampak mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke, Pemuda yang tampan, batin gadis itu. Sasuke memakan makanannya dalam diam saat Itachi menyikut lengannya.

"Ada apa Aniki?" tanyanya malas

"Sepertinya gadis itu menyukaimu, Otoutou" bisik Itachi

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Tapi aku tak menyukainya" ucap Sasuke datar. "Benarkah? Menurutku dia tak kalah cantik dari Naru-chan, walau harus kuakui dia tak memiliki bola mata seindah kekasihmu itu" ujar Itachi

Ya, Itachi tahu kekasih adiknya itu. Menurutnya, Naruto itu adalah gadis yang kuat, baik dan sangat cantik walau kecantikanya itu tertutupi dari penampilan tomboynya. Itachi juga yakin jika Naruto adalah orang yang tepat untuk adik laki-lakinya itu. Dia dan Naruto bertemu saat adiknya itu memperkenalkannya dengan gadis pirang tersebut. Awalnya, dia mengira selera adiknya itu sangat buruk saat dilihatnya penampilan Naruto yang jauh dari kata feminin. Tapi, lama kelamaan, dia tahu kepribadian Naruto yang sangat sederhana itu. Dan yang membuatnya tercengang adalah, seorang gadis setomboy Naruto adalah seorang pianis yang sangat jenius. Haah~ lagi-lagi dia tertipu akan penampilan Naruto.

Makan malam sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu, dan kini Sasuke sedang berdiri di balkon bersama dengan Deidara. "Jangan harap aku akan menerima perjodohan ini" ucap Sasuke datar kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Deidara yang berdiri mematung disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berlatih untuk Tokyo International Open Piano Competition yang akan diselenggarakan 5 hari lagi. Dia harus benar-benar fokus, jika ingin memenangkan kompetisi bergengsi itu, mengingat begitu banyak saingan yang akan ia temukan disana.

"Kau terlalu serius berlatih dan hampir melupakanku, Naru"

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah, kau tak ada mata kuliah pagi?"

"Hn"

Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Naruto. "Aku hanya merindukan kekasihku saja" bisiknya. "Dasar gombal" ujar Naruto sembari memukul lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Naruto. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan. Aku yang akan mentraktirmu" ucap Sasuke. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto. "Hn" gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Apa aku boleh makan ramen?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja"

"Yey! Ramen I'm coming!" teriak Naruto girang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya itu. setelah membereskan barang-barang milik Naruto, mereka pun pergi menuju restoran ramen langganan Naruto.

Sudah 2 hari sejak peristiwa makan malam itu dan sejak itu pula Naruto tak pernah lagi datang untuk mengajar Deidara bermain piano. Kyuubi sudah mendatangi rumah Naruto tapi selalu saja tak ada orang, dia juga mencari gadis itu di kampusnya tapi tetap saja tak ada yang tahu tentang keberadaan Naruto. Seakan-akan gadis itu menghilang ditelan bumi.

Kyuubi menghela napas berat, pemuda itu memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Semua permasalahan ini membuat kepalanya ingin meledak. "Kyuu-nii, sudah bertemu dengan Nee-san?" tanya Deidara. "Belum" jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Apa Nee-san marah pada kita?" tanya Deidara lirih. "Tidak Dei, Nee-san-mu hanya belum siap menerima ini semua" ujar Kyuubi seraya memeluk Deidara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat dan besok kompetisi itu akan diadakan, Naruto sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Musik yang akan ia mainkan, mengundang orang-orang terdekatnya untuk datang melihat penampilannya dan dia berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Seperti saat ini, dia dan Sakura sedang berada di sebuah butik untuk membeli sebuah gaun yang akan ia kenakan untuk penampilannya besok.

"Ini sudah butik ke 10 yang sudah kita datangi, Sakura. Tak bisakah kau menemukan gaun yang pas untukku?"

"Diamlah Naruto" ujar Sakura sambil memilih-milih gaun yang pantas untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Ambil dan coba gaun ini" ucap gadis pinky itu seraya menyodorkan gaun kearah Naruto. Naruto mencoba gaun orange itu di ruang ganti. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto keluar. "Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

Sakura memandang Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, demi apapun. Gaun itu pas sekali dengan tubuh ramping Naruto. "Cantik sekali" gumam Sakura.

"Kita akan membeli gaun itu" ucap Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah keluar dari butik itu sambil menenteng beberapa belanjaan yang sepertinya lebih banyak punya Sakura tersebut.

"Sepertinya belanjaanmu lebih banyak dariku" sindir Naruto

"Hihihi, habis naluri belanjaku akan meningkat drastis saat melihat gaun-gaun lucu itu, lagipula aku hanya membeli 3 gaun, 2 sepatu dan 1 tas saja, tidak banyak"

"Terserah"

**Keesokan harinya….**

Tokyo International Open Piano Competition akan diadakan sebentar lagi, para peserta sudah memenuhi gedung tempat acara itu diselenggarakan. Naruto sedang berada di make up room bersama Sakura.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau menemaniku disini?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut Sakura

"Bagaimana jika si 'rusa nanas pemalas' itu marah?"

"Jika yang kau maksud itu adalah Shikamaru, aku rasa dia cukup mengerti tentang ini. Lagipula tadi aku sudah memberikannya semangat" tutur Sakura

"Arigatou" ucap Naruto pelan seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Itachi dan kemudian menghampiri sang kakak yang sedang duduk di sofa yang terletak disudut kamarnya. "Aniki, aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar Sasuke. Itachi melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. "Bantuan apa, otoutou?"

"Aku minta kau datang ke Tokyo International Open Piano Competition hari ini"

Itachi mengernyit "Untuk apa?" tanya Itachi. "Hari ini Naruto akan mengikuti kompetisi itu dan aku tidak bisa hadir karena si tua bangka itu menyuruhku untuk mengajak Deidara jalan-jalan" ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal saat diingatnya ayahnya menyuruhnya mengajak putrid koleganya itu jalan-jalan, padahal dia sudah berjanji akan menghadiri kompetisi itu dan melihat penampilan Naruto.

Itachi menghela napas berat sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Baiklah, aku akan menghadiri acara itu dan satu hal Sasuke, si tua bangka yang kau maksud itu adalah tou-san kita" ujar Itachi

"Hn" gumam Sasuke dan kemudian berlalu pergi dari kamar Itachi. "Arigatou, nii-san" ucap Sasuke pelan dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu. Itachi tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke itu.

Itachi sedang mengendarai mobil sportnya menuju tampat kompetisi itu diadakan. Pemuda itu melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tengannya. Acara sudah dimulai beberapa menit lalu. "Semoga aku tak ketinggalan penampilan Naru-chan" ucap Itachi

Naruto sedang menunggu dengan gelisah, setelah ini dia akan tampil tapi Sasuke tidak muncul-muncul juga. Dia sudah menghubungi kekasihnya itu, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Sakura yang melihat Naruto tampak gelisah itu mencoba menenagkan sang sahabat.

"Tenanglah, mungkin sekarang Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi penonton. Kau harus menjaga konsentrasimu, Naruto" tutur Sakura

"Peserta selanjutnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto" ucap pemandu acara kompetisi tersebut

Naruto menghembusakan nafasnya kemudian membuangnya perlahan, dia sudah mulai cukup tenang sekarang. "Kau benar, aku harus fokus dengan penampilanku saat ini" ujar Naruto

"Bagus! Sekarang berjuanglah dan menangkan kompetisi ini. Semangat!" ucap Sakura

"Semangat!" ujar Naruto

Dan kemudian Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju stage, gadis pirang itu berjalan dengan anggun. Naruto menghadap kearah penonton dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kemudian kembali berjalan kearah grand piano yang terdapat di tengah-tengah stage.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, dia sudah siap saat ini. Dipenjamkannya kedua matanya, mencoba meresapi setiap nada yang terdengar ke indera pendengarnya. Jari-jari lentik Naruto mulai menari-nari diatas tuts piano tersebut. Naruto tersenyum ditengah permainan pianonya. Merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

'Apa Kaa-san melihat Naru dari surga?' tanyanya dalam hati

**Tokyo Land**

Sasuke sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, tak memperdulikan Deidara yang mengejarnya dibelakang.

"Hei, Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" teriak Deidara

"….."

"Sasuke!"

"….."

"Tunggu aku Sasuke! Aarrgh!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya saat didengarnya suara teriakan Deidara. Dan didapatkannya Deidara tengah merintih kesakitan, Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu.

"Dasar bodoh" ucap Sasuke datar

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang, kau itu bodoh"

Deidara yang sudah tersulut emosi langsung berdiri tak peduli dengan kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri. "Dengar Uchiha-san! Aku sudah cukup sabar dengan sifatmu itu, tapi, ternyata kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Kau malah mengataiku bodoh, kau pikir kau itu siapa, huh?" bentak Deidara

Sasuke menatap gadis dihadapannya itu dengan dingin kemudian beranjak pergi dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Deidara. Deidara mengejar Sasuke, tapi ia terjatuh karena kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Sasuke yang mendengar suara terjatuh, langsung menoleh kebelakang. Benar saja gadis itu kembali terjatuh.

Deidara meringis kesakitan, sepertinya kakinya terkilir. "Kakiku" rintih Deidara. "Naik" ucap Sasuke. Deidara melihat Sasuke yang tengah berjongkok membelakanginya. "Eh?"

"Aku bilang naik atau kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu disini" ujar Sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang Deidara naik keatas punggung Sasuke kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pemuda itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan baik Sasuke maupun Deidara saling diam. Deidara merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat aroma tubuh Sasuke menguar dan tercium oleh indera penciumannya.

'Semoga dia tak merasakan detak jantungku' batin Deidara

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kompetisi itu sudah selesai sesaat yang lalu, Itachi sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian mencari sosok Naruto. Itachi menghampiri Naruto saat dilihatnya gadis itu tengah berdiri sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Ya, Naruto berhasil menjadi juara di kompetisi ini. Itu berkat permainan pianonya yang mampu memukau juri dan juga para penonton tak terkecuali Itachi. Pemuda itu seakan terhipnotis dengan alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh Naruto. Tapi, bukan hanya dia saja tapi ratusan penonton yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Naru" ujar Itachi seraya menyodorkan sebuket bunga pada gadis pirang tersebut

"Itachi-nii" pekik Naruto kemudian memeluk pemuda tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. "Kau cantik sekali dengan gaun ini" puji Itachi

"Jangan memujiku seperti itu, Itachi-nii. Kau membuatku malu" ujar Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Tapi itu kenyataannya Naru, andai saja kau bukan kekasih Sasuke mungkin kau sudah aku pacari sekarang" ucap Itachi jujur

Naruto mengerlingkan matanya bosan, kakak kekasihnya ini selalu saja menggombal. "Sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Dia tak bisa datang, tou-san menyuruhnya menghadiri rapat. Makanya dia menyuruhku datang sebagai pengganti ketidakhadirannya" ucap Itachi. Naruto tersenyum tipis, padahal dia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran kekasihnya tersebut.

Itachi yang melihat perubahan di wajah Naruto langsung merangkul gadis yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut. "Bagaimana jika kita rayakan kemenanganmu ini?" tawar Itachi

"Eh?"

"Kita akan dinner berdua saja malam ini" ujar Itachi

"T-tapi…"

Belum sempat Naruto melancarkan protesnya, Itachi langsung menyeretnya keluar dari tempat tersebut dan membawa gadis itu pergi dengan mobilnya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya pasrah dan mengikuti saja perintah dari kakak kekasihnya tersebut. Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka berdua.

**Mansion Namikaze**

"Bagaimana acara jalan-jalanmu dengan Sasuke, Dei-chan?" tanya Minato

"Cukup menyenangkan, Tou-san"

"Baguslah, Tou-san harap ini menjadi permulaan yang baik untuk hubungan kalian kedepannya"

"Humm"

Kyuubi muncul dengan tiba-tiba kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Mengambil nasi, lauk kemudian menyantap makan malamnya dalam diam. Minato dan Deidara saling pandang, bingung dengan kelakuan tak biasa Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii, baik-baik saja?" tanya Deidara

Kyuubi tak menjawab dia mempercepat makan malamnya, setelah selesai dia langsung meneguk air dan berlalu meninggalkan ayah dan adiknya yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikapnya malam ini.

'Kyuu-nii aneh sekali' batin Deidara

Kyuubi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, kehadiran Uchiha Itachi di kompetisi piano yang diikuti oleh Naruto itu memnunculkan tanda tanya di kepalanya. Ada hubungan apa Itachi dengan Naruto? Kemesraan yang ditunjukkan oleh Itachi pada Naruto membuat amarah Kyuubi memuncak jika saja ia ingat dia sedang berada di tempat umum saat itu sudah dipastikan dia akan meninju wajah menyebalkan Itachi. Karena sudah memeluk-meluk adiknya sembarangan. Dia juga sebal dengan Naruto, kenapa adiknya itu diam saja saat Itachi memeluk dan merangkulnya?

Kyuubi memang baru saja menghadiri acara kompetisi itu, kemarin dia mendapat informasi jika Naruto mengikuti kompetisi tersebut. Maka, Kyuubi datang bermaksud untuk meminta Naruto memaafkan ayah mereka dan mengajaknya untuk tinggal di kediaman Namikaze. Tapi, belum juga ia melaksanakan tujuannya itu. Dia malah melihat Naruto tengah berpelukkan dengan Itachi.

Kyuubi bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian duduk di tepian tempat tidur. " Besok aku harus menemui Itachi dan meminta penjelasan padanya" ucap Kyuubi

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Yep! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Sudah saya putuskan jika fic ini hanya sampai chapter 4 saja, jadi, besok saya akan mengupdate chapter terakhirnya.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sentimental Aqumarine pamit

See you and bye bye bye

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

** Rated : T **

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Saat alunan piano itu mulai berakhir disaat itu pula Sasuke sadar. Dia sadar akan janjinya dulu, janji yang pernah ia ucapkan. Dan semuanya sudah terlambat, sosok itu sudah terlanjur terluka karena ulahnya.**

**Just Cant't Let You Go**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

** Uchiha Corp**

Itachi sedang duduk di ruangannya, memeriksa beberapa berkas saat sekretarisnya mengatakan jika ada yang ingin menemui dirinya. Itachi mengernyit saat melihat kemunculan Kyuubi yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk?" tanya Kyuubi

"Ah! Tentu saja, silakan"

Kyuubi menarik kursi kemudian duduk dihadapan Itachi. "Lalu, ada urusan apa kau menemuiku Kyuu?" tanya Itachi

Itachi dan Kyuubi sebenarnya adalah teman sekelas sewaktu SMA dulu, mereka berdua sempat dekat hanya saja setelah lulus, hubungan pertemanan mereka mulai renggang. Itachi yang melanjutkan pendidikannya di Boston sedangkan Kyuubi di Harvard membuat mereka jarang bahkan tidak pernah memberi kabar satu sama lain. Saat kembali ke Jepang pun mereka tidak pernah bertemu, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sebagai direktur utama di perusahan milik ayah mereka. Dan ini adalah pertemuan mereka yang kedua setelah sebelumnya mereka bertemu di acara makan malam yang diadakan di kediaman Namikaze.

"Apa kau mengenal Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi to the point

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau maksud itu Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hn" gumam Kyuubi

"Kau mengenal Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi

"Jangan bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sudah aku lontarkan padamu, Itachi" ujar Kyuubi kesal

"Aku memang mengenal Naru-chan"

"Kau kekasihnya?"

Itachi tertawa geli saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulut Kyuubi. "Hahaha, biar kutebak. Kau menyukai Naru-chan, begitu?"

"….."

"Sebaiknya kau urungkan saja niatmu untuk mengencani Naru-chan"

Kyuubi mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti akan maksud Itachi. "Aku tak menyukai Naruto" ujar Kyuubi. "Lalu, kenapa kau bertanya aku ini kekasih Naru-chan atau bukan. Kalau kau tak menyukainya?"

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai adikku sendiri, bodoh" ucap Kyuubi. Itachi yang tengah meminum kopinya hampir saja menyemburkan kopi itu kearah Kyuubi saat mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Naru-chan adikmu?"

"Ya, Naruto adalah Naruko, adikku yang dibawa pergi ibuku 20 tahun yang lalu"

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Aku masih belum paham dengan ini semua"

"Naruto itu adalah adikku yang bernama Namikaze Naruko, ibuku pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan membawa Naruko pergi bersamanya. Tou-san terus mencari mereka berdua, sampai suatu ketika Naruko atau Naruto datang dan mengajar Deidara bermain piano"

"Bagaimana bisa ayahmu dan kau yakin jika Naruto itu adalah Naruko?"

"Kalung yang dikenakan Naruto sama persis dengan kalung yang diberikan Tou-san dan Kaa-san sewaktu Naruko dan Deidara lahir"

"Naruto dan Deidara adalah saudara kembar?"

"Ya, tapi mereka bukan kembar identik"

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kenyataan jika Naruto itu adalah putri dari Namikaze Minato benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Itachi melirik kearah Kyuubi.

"Ada satu hal yang belum kau ketahui, Kyuu"

"Apa?"

"Naruto itu bukan kekasihku tapi kekasih Sasuke" ucap Itachi dan mata Kyuubi memulat seketika saat mendengar pernyaataan Itachi.

Naruto sedang berada di cefetaria bersama dengan Sakura dan juga Shikamaru yang kini sedang tidur disebelah Sakura. Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang kini tengah sibuk menelpon Sasuke. "Sudahlah, mungkin saja Sasuke saat ini sedang sibuk" ujar Sakura dan kemudian menyedot colanya

"Tapi ini tak seperti dia yang biasanya, Sakura. Sasuke tak akan lupa mengabariku, sesibuk apapun dirinya" ujar Naruto kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana

"Kau 'kan tahu kekasihmu itu seorang Uchiha. Pasti dia sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya sehingga tak sempat untuk memberimu kabar"

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Mungkin saja" ujar Naruto pelan. "Lalu, kapan kau akan pergi ke Austria?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini sudah bangun

"Ah! Rusa kesayanganku sudah bangun ternyata" ucap Sakura manis sambil mencubit kedua pipi Shikamaru.

"Ck, merepotkan. Hentikan itu Sakura" ujar Shikmaru, suaranya naik satu oktaf. Tapi, Sakura tak mengubris perkataan kekasihnya itu, dia malah semakin mencubiti pipi Shikamaru. Entah kenapa gadis pink itu suka sekali melihat wajah Shikamaru saat sedang bangun tidur, menurutnya wajah Shikamaru sangat tampan.

"Hentikan Sakura atau kau ingin aku rape saat ini juga" ancam Shikamaru sembari memamerkan seringaiannya. Mendengar ancaman kekasihnya itu Sakura langsung berhenti mencubiti pipi Shikamaru. Naruto tertawa geli melihat tingkah kedua manusia itu. Apalagi saat dilihatnya Sakura yang langsung bergidik ngeri dan langsung menempel padanya saat Shikamaru mengancam Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau di rape olehnya lagi, dia itu sangat mengerikan" bisik Sakura pada Naruto. "Kau pernah melakukan 'itu' dengannya?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk cukup kuat, "Dan aku tak mau melakukannya lagi, tubuhku serasa remuk setelahnya" ucap Sakura saat membayangkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar sakit saat ia di 'hajar' habis-habisan oleh Shikamaru yang terus menginginkannya sampai dini hari. Bayangkan saja mereka melakukannya dari sore hari dan Sakura sudah tak ingat lagi sudah berapa ronde yang mereka berdua jalani.

Shikamaru menguap. "Lalu, kapan kau pergi ke Austria? Kudengar pemenang kompetisi itu akan berkuliah dan mendalami musik disana" tanya Shikamaru. "Benarkah? Aku tak tahu mengenai itu?" ucap Sakura kaget

"Aku akan berangkat ke Austria bulan depan. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan di Tokyo sebelum aku berangkat kesana" ujar Naruto sambil mengaduk-aduk orange juice miliknya

Naruto menekan-nekan ponselnya, sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghubungi Sasuke tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban dan sekarang ponsel kekasihnya itu malah tidak aktif. Naruto melempar ponselnya ke kasur setelah itu dudukk di tepian tempat tidur.

"Kau dimana Sasuke?" tanyanya pada udara malam kemudian menghempasakan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Sasuke baru saja pulang saat dilihatnya ada ratusan panggilan masuk dan puluhan pesan dari Naruto. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki kecerobohannya yang meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah. Sasuke menekan-nekan ponsel miliknya, bermaksud untuk menelpon Naruto tapi panggilannya tak diangkat. Sasuke melirik jam yang terletak diatas meja belajaranya. Pukul 12 malam.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur" ujar Sasuke pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, badannya benar-benar lengket saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan memasuki area University of Tokyo. Semua pasang mata terus memandanginya sejak ia masuk ke area kampus tersebut. Ya, pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke si pangeran kampus. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya dan dia menemukan sosok itu tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan kampus, segera saja Sasuke mengejar sosok itu.

Sasuke menghampiri sosok yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, Sasuke memeluk sosok itu dari belakang. Mencium tengkuk sosok itu. "Hentikan Sasuke, ini di tempat umum" protes sosok yang ternyata Naruto itu.

"Hn"

"Ck, lepaskan" ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya kemudian berjalan menuju rak buku lain

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke

"Marah untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tak mengabarimu seharian"

"Aku tidak marah" ujar Naruto . 'Hanya kesal saja' lanjutnya dalam hati. Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto sehingga membuat gadis itu menubruk dada bidang Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengambil buku yang berada di rak kemudian menutupi adegan ciumannya bersama sang kekasih dengan buku itu bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan adegan itu dari para mahasiswa yang berada di perpustakaan.

Naruto mendorong dada bidang Sasuke memberikan isyarat untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka karena dia sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen. Mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal, wajah Naruto sudah memerah sekarang. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian berbisik ke telinga Naruto, membuat gadis itu mengerang geli karena hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa telinganya.

"Maaf karena tak memberimu kabar" bisik Sasuke kemudian memeluk gadisnya. "Aku mencintaimu" ujar Sasuke lagi seraya menempelkan dagunya dipundak Naruto.

Kyuubi mengerang frustasi di kamarnya. Pembicaraannya dengan Itachi kemarin benar-benar membuatnya gila. Belum selesai permasalahan mengenai ayahnya dan Naruto ini malah ada permasalahan baru yang jauh lebih rumit. Bagaimana mungkin, dia membiarkan Sasuke yang notabennya kekasih Naruto menikah dengan Deidara. Ditambah lagi, satu kenyataan baru bahwa Naruto tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan dijodohkan dengan Deidara, saudara kembarnya sendiri. Kyuubi mengacak rambutnya, bingung harus bagaimana ia menyelesaikan masalah yang membelilit keluarganya ini.

Naruto sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memakan ice creamnya. Menunggu Sasuke yang berjanji akan menjemputnya disini. Tapi, sudah satu jam menunggu tapi kekasihnya itu tak juga datang. Ponsel Naruto bergetar dari balik saku celananya, dengan susah payah gadis itu mengambil ponselnya. Satu e-mail masuk.

**From : Sasuke**

** To : Naruto**

** Maaf, aku tak bisa menjemputmu, Naru. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di kantor sekarang. Aku akan menelponmu nanti. Aku mencintaimu.**

Naruto menghela nafas berat, akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya semakin sibuk saja sehingga tak ada waktu untuknya. Naruto beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk tadi, membuang ice creamnya ke tempat sampah lalu melangkah pulang.

Sasuke sedang berada di pasar malam bersama dengan Deidara. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sibuk berkencan dengan gadis itu. Dengan terpaksa tentunya, semua ini ia lakukan karena perintah sang ayah. Jika ia tak menurutinya maka kehidupan Naruto dalam bahaya dan dia tak mau itu. Haah~ cinta memang memerlukan pengorbanan.

"Aku menyukai tempat ini, bagaimana kau tahu ada tempat semenyenangkan ini Sasuke?" tanya Deidara

"Hn"

"Apa?"

"Hn"

Deidara mendengus keras mendengar gumaman tak jelas Sasuke kemudian kembali berjalan mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru tampat tersebut. Kios-kios yang menjual aneka jajanan, berbagai permainan dan hei! lihat ada penjual kembang gula. Deidara suka sekali tempat ini, sangat suka.

Sasuke mendengus geli, kenapa dia membawa gadis itu ke tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Naruto. Dia benar-benar sudah gila, membohongi Naruto dan berkata jika ada pekerjaan di kantor hanya untuk berkencan dengan gadis pirang yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu. Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti seorang bajingan.

Apa dia ini brengsek? Brengsekkah ia yang berjalan dengan wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya? Apa ini dimaksud dengan sebuah perselingkuhan? Sasuke tak tahu, yang ia tahu adalah, dengan siapapun dia sekarang, dengan wanita secantik dan sesexy apapun dia berkencan. Yang dicintai dan yang sudah menguasai separuh hidupnya itu hanya Naruto. Ya, hanya Naruto seorang saja. Tak ada yang lain dan memang tak akan pernah ada yang lain. Sasuke memastikan hal itu.

Naruto berjalan di lorong rumahnya berniat untuk membuat kopi di dapur saat dia menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan kamar sang ibu. Naruto menatap pintu kamar itu, kemudian membukanya. Naruto menyalakan saklar lampu, kamar itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali Naruto masuk. Ruangan itu sedikit berdebu, karena Naruto tak sempat membersihkannya. Dilangkahknnya kakinya menuju meja rias yang teletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tangannya terjulur, mengambil sebuah bingkai foto kemudian membersihkan debu yang menempel di kaca bingkai itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Foto dirinya dengan sang ibu, Naruto menantap foto itu sejenak kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula. Naruto berjalan kearah lemari pakaian kemudian membukanya. Pakaian-pakaian ibunya masih tergantung dengan sangat rapi di lemari itu. Naruto mengambil gaun hitam yang tergantung di lemari. Ia ingat, ibunya pernah bilang jika gaun ini sangat bersejarah untuk sang ibu. Karena gaun ini adalah gaun yang ibunya kenakan saat ayahnya melamar sang ibu. Ibunya juga pernah bilang, ia ingin melihat Naruto mengenakan gaun ini. Pasti sangat cantik, tapi sayang sebelum impian ibunya itu terwujud. Dia sudah dipanggil terlebih dahulu oleh Tuhan.

Naruto memeluk gaun itu, tanpa sadar jika air mata sudah menetes di pelupuk matanya. Naruto menaruh kembali gaun tersebut ke tempatnya kemudian menyeka air matanya. Saat ingin menutup pintu lemari tersebut, tiba-tiba sebuah kotak coklat jatuh dari atas lemari dan hampir mengenai kepala Naruto. Untung saja, Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan mundur ke belakang.

Naruto menghampiri kotak coklat itu, beberapa barang yang berasal dari dalam kotak itu berhamburan keluar. Tanpa sengaja Naruto menginjak sebuah amplop berwarna biru langit. Naruto membuka amplop itu dan terkejut saat di dapatinya ada surat di dalamnya amplop tersebut.

_Dear Naru_

_ Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin Kaa-san sudah tak ada lagi di dunia. Kaa-san ingin menceritakan sebuah rahasia yang sudah Kaa-san simpan selama belasan tahun darimu Naru. Ini tentang ayah dan kedua saudaramu._

_ Ayahmu dan kedua saudaramu belum meninggal sayang, mereka masih hidup sampai sekarang. Maaf, karena Kaa-san membohongimu dan mengatakan jika mereka sudah meninggal. Kaa-san tak ingin kau meninggalkan Kaa-san setelah tahu yang sebenarnya, Kaa-san tahu ini salah, Naru, tapi, Kaa-san hanya seorang ibu yang tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh putri satu-satunya. Apa itu salah?_

_ Kaa-san akan memberitahu siapa nama ayah dan kedua saudaramu itu. Ayahmu bernama Namikaze Minato, seorang pengusaha kaya. Kau ingat, saat kau melihat wajahnya di televisi? Kau pernah berkata pada Kaa-san jika kau ingin memiliki Tou-san seperti dirinya. Membayangkan menjadi putri dari Namikaze Minato adalah satu hal yang sangat menyenangkan, karena kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau inginkan. Tak perlu kau bayangkan sayang, karena kau memang putrinya._

_ Kau punya seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Kyuubi, dia pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan rambut berwarna orange kemerah-merahan. Kakakmu itu sangat menyukai apel, Kaa-san ingat saat ia menangis karena tak mendapati apelnya di dalam kulkas. Dia sangan menyayangimu, Naru. Dia yang selalu menjagamu dan Dei saat Kaa-san sibuk memasak. Kyuu memang kakak yang sangat bisa diandalkan._

_ Dan, saudara kembarmu, Deidara. Dia adalah adikmu, adik perempuanmu. Kau dan Dei terlahir sebagai anak kembar walau kalian berbeda satu sama lain. Hanya warna rambut kalian saja yang sama. _

_ Kaa-san dan Tou-san-mu memberikan kalian bertiga sebuah kalung. Untuk Kyuubi, sebuah kalung berbandul batu Ruby dengan inisial NK dibelakang batu tersebut, yang berarti Namikaze Kyuubi, untuk kau sayang, sebuah kalung berbandul batu Sapphire dengan inisial ND, yaitu Namikaze Deidara, dan untuk Deidara, sebuah kalung berbandul batu Sapphire dengan inisial NN yang berarti Namikaze Naruko._

_ Kenapa Namikaze Naruko? Itu karena Naruko adalah nama aslimu sayang. Maaf, karena Kaa-san sudah menganti namamu menjadi Naruto, maaf karena Kaa-san sudah menyembunyikan hal ini darimu. Maafkan Kaa-san, Naru. Kaa-san hanya ingin kau selalu berada disisi Kaa-san. Karena hanya kau yang Kaa-san miliki sayang._

_ Kaa-san tahu, perbuatan Kaa-san tak mungkin bisa dimaafkan. Jika kau membenci Kaa-san sekarang tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san akan terima itu. Maaf karena Kaa-san tak bisa membahagiakanmu di sisa-sisa hidup Kaa-san, sayang._

_Yang menyanyangimu,_

_ Kaa-san_

Surat itu jatuh dari gengaman Naruto. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari matanya. Tubuh itu terguncang hebat. "Mereka…mereka benar-benar keluargaku" lirih Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah berat meuju kelasnya, hari ini ia ada mata kuliah pagi. Dengan gontai Naruto terus berjalan. Hingga suara Sakura terdengar di telinganya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, dilihatnya Sakura berlari-lari untuk menghamprinya. "Naruto! Ini gawat"

"Apanya yang gawat Sakura?"

"Apa kau masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya, Tuhan! Ayo ikut aku" pekik Sakura kemudian menarik Naruto menuju cafeteria.

Mereka berdua ini sudah berada di cafeteria dan duduk disalah satu bangku, Shikamaru juga berada disana. "Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Kenapa kau menarikku kesini, Sakura?"

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

"Apa? Cepatlah, sebentar lagi aku ada mata kuliah"

Sakura melirik kearah Shikamaru, memberi isyarat kepada pemuda itu bahwa dia tak sanggup menyampaikan informasi ini. Shikamaru mengangguk kemudian memandang kearah Naruto.

"Merepotkan, sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu, Naru" ujar Shikamaru. "Lihat ini" sambungnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah undangan kearah Naruto

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto. "Kau lihat saja sendiri" ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto langsung membuka undangan tersebut. Sebuah undangan pertunangan dan matanya langsung membulat saat dilihatnya nama seseorang yang ia kenal tertera di undangan itu.

"S-sasuke" ujar Naruto

"Aku mendapatkan undangan itu tadi pagi" ucap Shikamaru

Naruto terus membaca undangan tersebut hingga dia benar-benar syok saat dilihatnya siapa yang akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke. "Namikaze Deidara" ujar Naruto lirih

"Ini..ini tidak mungkin 'kan? Ini.. ini semua bohongkan?" ujar Naruto tak percaya

"Kami juga berharap demikian, Naru" ucap Sakura. Undangan yang digenggam Naruto jatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan itu Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura dan Shikamaru

Naruto terus berlari, tak peduli dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang ia tabrak. Dia terus berlari sembari menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Hingga ia tak sanggup berlari lagi dan jatuh di jalan beraspal.

Suara klakson mobil berderu di telinganya, dilihatnya sebuah mobil tengah melaju di depannya. "Apa ini akhir hidupku?" ucap Naruto lirih kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa detik lagi mobil itu akan menabrak tubuh Naruto jika saja tak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menarikknya menjauh dari tempat maut itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" tanya sosok itu. Naruto kenal suara itu, tidak dia sangat kenal. Suara itu, suara itu milik dia, milik seseorang yang ia cintai, milik seseorang yang sudah mengkhianatinya. Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan, dilihatnya wajah pemuda yang menyelamatkan dirinya itu.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Kenapa tak kau biarkan saja aku mati?" tanya Naruto lirih. "Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu mati, Naru" ucap sosok yang ternyata Sasuke tersebut.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto, Naruto berontak berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke. " Jangan sentuh aku, aku tak mau disentuh olehmu!" bentak Naruto

"Kau.. kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri! Kau malah bertunangan dengan adikku" isak Naruto. Sasuke bingung dan juga terkejut karena Naruto tahu jika ia akan bertunangan. "Kenapa..kenapa harus adikku yang bertunangan denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa?"

"….."

Naruto melepaskan cincin pemberian Sasuke yang melingkar di jari manisnya dnegan paksa. "Sudah tak ada artinya, semua sudah berakhir" ucap Naruto sembari melangkah kearah Sasuke dan kemudian meletakkan cincin itu di telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Aku menyerah, aku mundur Sasuke. Semoga kau bahagia" bisik Naruto lirih kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini jatuh bersujud sembari mengenggam erat cincin di tangannya.

Sasuke memukul cermin di kamarnya, membuat cermin itu retak dan melukai tangannya. Sasuke baru tahu dari Itachi jika Deidara itu adalah saudara kembar Naruto yang berarti Naruto itu adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato. Sasuke memandang cincin yang di kembalikan oleh Naruto. Berakhirkah semuanya? Sampai disini sajakah dirinya dengan Naruto? Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis, menangisi dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. Menertawai dirinya sendiri yang gagal mempertahankan wanita yang dicintainya.

Naruto menangis sepanjang malam, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa rasanya sangat menyesakkan dada? Padahal dia tahu, cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Padahal dia sudah menyiapakan mental apabila hal seperti ini terjadi. Karena dia tahu, Sasuke akan pergi darinya. Dia tahu, Sasuke bukan untuknya. Dia tahu dan dia cukup tahu, sebesar apapun cintanya pada Sasuke, suatu hari bukan dirinyalah yang akan bersanding dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu melainkan wanita lain. Tapi, yang tak ia ketahui adalah, kenapa harus adiknya sendiri yang memilki Sasuke? Kenapa bukan wanita lain saja?

Dan malam itu dua anak manusia menangisi takdir yang bergitu kejam memporak-porndahkan perasaan mereka. Menertawakan hidup mereka yang begitu sangat tidak adil. Merutuki Tuhan yang dengan kejamnya memberikan cobaan ini kepada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari ini Naruto seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Konsentrasinya pecah, permainan pianonya menjadi buruk, dia jadi plin plan, dan selama di kampus dia hanya melamun saja. Ini yang membuat Sakura selaku sahabat Naruto menjadi khawatir. Dia sudah tahu jika Deidara itu adalah adik Naruto, dia juga sudah tahu jika sahabatnya itu adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha paling berpengaruh di Tokyo. Itu karena Naruto menceritakan hal itu padanya kemarin.

"Besok adalah hari pertunangan mereka berdua" ucap Naruto sembari tertawa kecil

Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu dengan sendu, ia tahu jika saat ini Naruto ingin sekali menangis. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto lirih. Sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu saat dilihatnya tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar. Naruto menempelkan dahinya dipundak Sakura. Tangisnya pecah, untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menangis lagi.

Sakura memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, sekuat apapun sahabatnnya ini. hal yang paling membuatnya rapuh adalah ketika dia ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Naruto pernah seperti ini saat ibunya meninggal, tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa Naruto jauh lebih merasakan kehilangan saat ini daripada saat ia kehilangan ibunya.

'Naruto benar-benar mencintai Sasuke' batin Sakura

Kediaman Namikaze benar-benar sibuk saat ini, beberapa orang tampak hilir mudik di kediaman tersebut. Ini dikarenaka ada sebuah persta pertunangan yang akan diselenggarakan besok malam. Pertunangan antara putri Namikaze Minato dengan putra dari Uchiha Fugaku. Kyuubi sedang berdiri diatas balkon saat dengan tiba-tiba Itachi menepuk bahunya.

Sesaat, kedua pemuda tampan itu saling diam sampai Itachi berkata. "Naru-chan sudah tahu tentang pertunangan ini" ujar Itachi. Kyuubi menoleh kearah Itachi. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Kyuubi. "Sasuke, dia menceritakannya padaku" ucap Itachi

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Sangat terpukul, apalagi saat dia tahu jika yang bertunangan dengan Sasuke adalah adiknya sendiri"

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, membayangakn seperti apa sakitnya adiknya itu. "Aku merasa seperti bukan kakak yang berguna" lirih Kyuubi

**Keesokan malamnya…**

Sakura tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu, Naruto menelponnya dan bilang akan ikut bersamanya dan Shikamaru pergi pertunangan Sasuke. "Kau yakin akan datang?" tanya Sakura

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat

Kini dirinya tengah mematut diri di depan cermin, saat ini ia mengenakan gaun hitam peninggalan ibunya, rambut pirangnya ia gulung dan sedikit menyisahkan beberapa helai disisinnya, Naruto memoleskan bedak ke wajahnya, tidak terlalu tebal tapi terlihat sangat cantik, high heels terpasang di kaki jenjangnya dan sebuah kalung berbandul batu biru melingkar di lehernya. Dan jangan lupakan, lipstick berwarna merah terpoles di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat" ucap Naruto. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat penanmpilan Naruto malam ini. "Apa dia berdandan sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru. "Begitulah" jawab Sakura. "Merepotkan, aku bisa kehabisan darah jika terus melihatnya seperti itu" omel Shikamaru. "Kau benar, bahkan aku sudah mimisan dari tadi" ujar Sakura sembari menutup hidungnya menggunakan tisu.

Dan sepasang kekasih itu hanya menghela nafas berat kemudian menyusul Naruto yang sudah duduk di jok belakang mobil dengan santai.

Naruto, Sakura dan Shikamaru memasuki ruangan pesta. Pesta ini sangat megah dan mewah membuat Naruto tersenyum miris karena melihatnya. Sasuke melihat kehadiran Naruto, yang malam ini sangat cantik itu. Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto begitu juga dengan Minato.

"Naru" panggil Kyuubi. Naruto menoleh kesumber suara. Dilihatnya sang kakak dan ayahnya tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Naruto membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Minato memeluk sosok dihadapannya tersebut.

"Maafkan Tou-san, Naru" ucap Minato lirih. Naruto membalas pelukan Minato. "Seharusnya, Naru yang berkata begitu. Maafkan Naru, Tou-san" ucap Naruto

Minato melepaskan pelukannya, tidak meyangka putrinya itu akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan tou-san. "Tou-san menyayangimu, Naru"

"Naru juga menyayangi, Tou-san"

Naruto melirik kearah Kyuubi, memeluk tubuh sang kakak. "Kyuu-nii menyayangimu, Naru" ucap Kyuubi. "Naru juga menyayangi, Kyuu-nii"

"Dimana ibumu? Dia tidak datang bersamamu?" tanya Minato pada Naruto

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kaa-san tidak bisa hadir disini" ujar Naruto pelan. "Kenapa?" tanya Minato. Naruto menghela nafas berat, setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. "Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" tanya Minato. "Kaa-san…Kaa-san sudah meninggal" ucap Naruto lirih

Minato terkejut dengan berita itu begitu juga dengan Kyuubi, dengan sigap Minato memeluk putrinya tersebut. Memeluk tubuh yang mulei bergetar itu. Kushina sudah meninggal dan itu berarti selama ini Naruto hidup sendirian, pikir Minato miris.

'Aku akan menjaga Naru untukmu, Kushina' batin Minato

Acara pertemuan kembali keluarga itu sangat mengharukan. Minato menggandeng tangan Naruto, membawa putrinya itu ke tengah-tengah ruangan kemudian mengumumkan kepada para tamu dan juga koleganya bahwa Naruto adalah putrinya yang hilang 20 tahun yang lalu. Dan itu membuat Fugaku terkejut.

"Tou-san terkejut, jika selama ini gadis miskin yang Tou-san hina itu adalah putri dari Namikaze Minato" sindir Itachi saat melihat raut keterkejutan terpancar jelas di wajah ayahnya

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri diatas disamping Minato. Hingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Sasuke melihat pancaran terluka di mata Naruto, membuat hatinya nyeri. Apalagi saat dilihatnya senyum yang sangat dipaksakan itu terukir di bibir Naruto. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memeluk wanita yang dicintainya tersebut. Mengatakan jika dia benar-benar mencintainya. Mengatakan jika semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tapi Sasuke sadar, sosok itu telah cukup terluka karenanya.

Naruto tak tahu kenapa dia bisa berada didepan grand piano sekarang, yang ia ingat adalah saat Deidara memintanya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu. Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang, memainkan sebuah lagu yang sebenarnya adalah gambaran hatinya saat ini.

_Mengartikan dirimu didalam hatiku_

_Betapa kusesali adanya dirimu_

_Haruskah ku bertahan demi cinta ini_

_Yang tak mungkin_

_Andaikan saja ada keteguhan hati_

_Tuk membuka kembali jalan cinta ini_

_Biarkan kumenanti semua janji kita_

_Sampai batas waktu mengakhiri_

_Dan tak mungkin untuk kita bersama_

_Diatas perbedaan yang s'lamanya mengingkari_

_Dan tak mungkin bila ku melepasmu_

_Sungguh hati tak mampu_

_Mengertilah cintaku_

_Dan tak mungkin_

_Semestinya tak ada yang memisahkan cinta ini_

_Karena hanya dirimu satu cintaku_

Naruto berusaha untuk tak menangis tapi dia tak bisa, air mata itu malah mengalir semakin deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Alunan piano itu tiba-tiba terhenti, suara isak yang keluar dari bibir Naruto terdengar oleh para tamu undangan. Kyuubi ingin menghampiri Naruto tapi tangan Itachi menahannya untuk tidak kesana. Minato yang tak tahu kenapa putrinya itu tiba-tiba terisak ingin menghampiri tapi langkahnya terhenti saat alunan piano Naruto kembali terdengar. Naruto mengatur nafasnya, memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian kembali menyelesaikan lagunya.

Para undangan yang mendengar suara penuh kesakitan saat Naruto menyanyikan lagu dan juga permainan piano Naruto yang menyesakkan dada itu ikut terharu. Bahkan Sakura yang tahu untuk siapa lagu itu ditujukan sudah menagis terisak-isak didalam dekapan Shikamaru.

_Dan tak mungkin untuk kita bersama_

_Diatas perbedaan yang s'lamanya mengingkari_

_Dan tak mungkin bila ku melepasmu_

_Sungguh hati tak mampu_

_Mengertilah cintaku_

_Dan tak mungkin_

_Semestinya tak ada yang memisahkan cinta ini_

_Karena hanya dirimu satu cintaku_

_Mengertilah cintaku_

_Percayalah cintaku_

_Apa mungkin?_

_( Song by Dgyta feat Andina – Tak Mungkin Melepaskanmu )_

Suara tepukan tangan menandakan berakhirnya penampilan Naruto, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk Naruto bangkit dan mulai berjalan, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Gadis itu tersenyum getir sembari menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri disamping Deidara. Naruto tahu Sasuke kini menatapnya. Air mata masih menetes membasahi pipi Naruto, sungguh itu sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menyedihakan dan menyesakkan dada bagi Sasuke

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu….Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang dapat didengar oleh semua orang disana dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa tahu jika orang yang dimaksud tengah menatap kepergiannya sembari bergumam "Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, Naruto".

The End

Pojok Suara :

Spesial thanks to : Hanazawa Kay, Leo, Kiame, Kulhu, Aicinta, Uzumaki Princes Dobe-nii, Kaname, LNaruSasu, Aiska hime-chan, Haruna Yuhi, Nasumichan Uharu, Aruma Junnie, CCLoveRuki, HyuNami NaruNata dan juga untuk semua slient readers yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini. Dan maaf kalau saya tak memenuhi permintaan pembaca untuk membuat fic ini menjadi happy ending. Gomenasai

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sentimental Aqumarine pamit

See you and bye bye bye

Mind to review?


End file.
